Alpha Maelstrom
by Onyxkiba
Summary: Gerard is gone, the Kanima has been stopped and now, Scott is more alone than ever. only now, there is a new threat looming over beacon hills, a new pack has come, an alpha pack, and he'll need all the help he can get. he wont have to look far, as our favorite orange, knuckle head ninja is always looking to protect the innocent in this new world. OP Naruto!
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

The sounds of gentle tapping on water could be heard as a figure walked across the surface of the water. The full moon overhead illuminated the cloak he was wearing and his blue eyes that glowed in the darkness, as well as his blonde hair that took a silver tint in the moonlight. As he walked the sounds of howling and pained cries reached his ears. There was a fight going on, and someone was losing. Changing the direction of his walk his thoughts turned inward.

"How long has it been, Kurama?" His young, masculine voice questioned to the air. He was rewarded by a rumbling sound in his mind followed by a booming voice.

" **Hmm, since you walked the ocean, been a pest, or stopped everything to be a superhero? Because-"** Kurama, a large demon fox started while our hero sweatdropped at his words.

"Ahh come on, buddy? I thought you'd be happy to roam the world with me. Get to help people , we get to see this whole new world, plus you aren't being hunted anymore!" He complained to the demon residing in his stomach, hoping Kurama would see his side to this.

" **I just can't believe I got conned into going with you…"** Kurama shook his head before Naruto smiled and made a hand sign.

"Funny you should say that, but wasn't it you who offered to go with me after the last battle with Madara?" Naruto questioned. He could hear Kurama stuttering curses within him as he snickered and with a gust of wind and leaves, he disappeared.

"Beacon hills, huh?" his voice echoed into the night.

In the woods a group could be seen surrounding two teenagers. The first to speak was a girl with blonde hair, and golden slitted eyes that highlighted her features. Her name was Erica, she and her pack- mate Boyd were surrounded by alphas, a pack of alphas. They originally planned to leave beacon hills in search of a new pack, a new home. Gerard and his hunters were killing other wolves left and right. She thought she had heard another pack one night, and when Boyd confirmed it they decided it was best to live somewhere else, Beacon Hills wasn't safe anymore, Derek wasn't safe, maybe this new pack would be able to protect them. So they "ran" as Derek called it. They continued running through the woods to find the pack they heard. Well they managed to find the pack, however the pack wasn't exactly friendly.

"Why?" Erica questioned while she and Boyd panted, their golden eyes looking for a way out. Both looking worse for wear.

Her question was met chuckles from the group as red eyes stared locked onto them like prey. This pack was unnatural to say the least, normally packs had an Alpha and several Betas the difference was found in the eyes. Betas and Omegas, or lone wolves, could be found with either a smoldering golden or cold blue eye. All Betas and Omegas start out with golden eyes, but Betas and Omegas could only get blue eyes if they murdered an innocent.

The strongest werewolf, the leaders, were Alphas, blazing red eyes marked them. The only problem here was that all five of the werewolves surrounding them had red eyes. They were all Alphas, an Alpha pack? Derek never told them something like this could happen. She and Boyd couldn't handle one Alpha, much less five.

A cry of pain broke her train of thought as she looked over only to see Boyd fall to his knee trying to hold back one of the Alphas, a balding man, with tall bulky build. His red eyes helped distinguish his hard face, pulled into a devilish grin. While only a little bigger than Boyd, he was a grown man and being an Alpha made him leaps and bounds ahead of his adversary. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he kneed Boyd in the face and punched him, launching Boyd back towards her.

Standing back up Boyd spat the blood out of his mouth and snarled at the Alpha, ready for round two. Cuts littered his shirt, dark skin underneath bloodied and bruised but slowly healing.

"That's all you got?" He questioned, "My momma hit harder, bitch." Boyd growled while the Alpha that was just smiling snarled at the insult.

It was a front, Boyd was a strong kid, the strongest out of Derek's betas, but he was running on fumes and so was she. The Alpha she had been fighting didn't even look slightly winded, just amused. It really **pissed** her off. Shed been fighting her for as long as Boyd had with the jolly red-eyed jackass and she didn't even get a scratch on her opponent. Boyd and the Alpha he'd been fighting were going back and forth, meanwhile Erica was pushing her healing to the brink trying to keep up, and still falling short. She wanted to rush over and help Boyd but the minute she moved she knew the werebitch would be on her.

"Come on Boyd, we got this." Erica said, before a laugh barked out, coming from the one who seemed to run the group. It was a cold, sharp laughing, like an amused lion, playing with a mouse before eating it.

"I think that's quite enough, you two, don't you think?" The man behind the two Alphas said, " Finish it."

He spoke in a calm, authoritative tone, he hadn't moved from his spot since the fight began, his brown jacket moving slightly in the wind, and his neatly kept hair was parted on the side. He kept a peaceful look about himself, like he wasn't watching two teenagers fight for their lives. He stood completely still with a cane in his hand and glasses over his face. Was he blind?

Before Erica could think more on this, she had to lean back to avoid the swipe that would have taken her face off. Swinging her leg, Erica felt nothing but air as the Alpha jumped over the kick she sent, stomping her feet, the female Alpha kicked Erica in the chest, bouncing her body off the ground and landing on her, the Alphas clawed toes just underneath Erica's chin.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" The lady said while wagging her clawed finger at Erica, "We wouldn't want an accident." She said while applying a little pressure, cutting off air and cutting Erica's chin.

"Guh!" Erica managed to weeze.

"Erica!" Boyd yelled rushing to help her, only to be stopped short, his turning his back to run towards her, left him open to the Alpha he was fighting. A slash to his spine left him crumbling to the floor, temporarily paralyzing him.

"Arugh!" Boyd yelled while the bald Alpha he had been fighting stepped on his wound, raising his hand he prepared the final strike.

"There," The leader said, " Now that that's finished, shall we-" before he could finish the sentence a gust of wind blew, like a tornado appeared before the group.

The two Alphas that they'd been fighting found themselves in the air flying off their prey and onto their respective backs.

"Urg…" the Alpha Boyd had been fighting groaned while slowly getting up. His voice showing nothing but agitation, "What the hell was that?"

"I do believe we have company…" the boss said while looking up towards the trees. Sure enough, a cloaked figure stood on one of the branches.

"Grrr who the hell are you?" The bulkiest Alpha said, getting ready to tear this intruder apart.

"Patience, Ennis," The leader said, "Perhaps our new friend will tell up why he is here and why he interfered willingly, before we kill him, of course."

"Well a hero does always wait till the last minute to make an entrance, dattebayo!" The cloaked figure stated.

His voice cheerful yet challenging, a clear difference from the Alphas leader with his cold and sharp tone. Removing his hood, wild, sun kissed blonde hair blew in the breeze and cold azure eyes locked onto the group.

During this time Erica had managed to make it to Boyd, she looked towards their savior and blushed a little.

Wild hair, deep cerulean eyes that just shined with mischief, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His mouth was pulled into a wide grin, almost in the likeness of a fox kit, cute, but there was something underneath it, like there seemed to be more power than what he let on.

"And what would our 'hero's name be?" The leader asked.

"Deucalion, we don't need to know, I'm gonna kill this punk anyway!" the bulky alpha, now named 'Ennis' said to their leader, furious.

"Ennis…" Deucalion said in a slight warning tone, the effect was immediate. Ennis went silent, face stuck in a stone rigid frame.

"Heh, who said an old dog can't learn new tricks." The stranger said, Ennis growled but said nothing, "but since you were so nice I may as well introduce myself!"

With that said, the stranger leaped from the branch he was on, flipping before landing on his feet in between Boyd, Erica, and their would be murderers. He grinned and jammed a thumb into his chest.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! And i don't like bullies!" Naruto said grinning at the group of Alphas.

His words made Deucalion chuckle, this boy was different. He wasn't human, no doubt, yet he didn't look the least concerned, perhaps he was stronger than he let on, that leap proved he wasn't like other people, or he just didn't know what he was up against. Either way, they were Alphas, the strongest, they won't lose to him.

"Ennis, I'll leave him to you." Deucalion said and Ennis smirked at his luck.

"Heh, you don't know what you're up against, do you kid?" Ennis asked chuckling while flexing his claws.

"... A man with a name sounding eerily similar to penis?" Naruto questioned almost innocently.

His flippant questioning made Boyd bark out laughing before wincing in pain. Erica, snorted covering her mouth and from the way the female Alpha and the other two were biting their lips they were holding in a laugh too. Deucalion kept his small serene smile while Ennis's eyes burned a crimson red, murderous rage flashing in his eyes as he charged.

"I'm an Alpha kid! The last one you wanna screw with!" He yelled while swiping, hoping to take this little punk's whole head off.

Only instead of hitting his head, Ennis's punch sailed harmlessly by as Naruto leaned back, he lashed out with a kick, catching Ennis directly under his chin. The force of the blow sent Ennis skidding on his back. Both groups eyes went wide, while Naruto lowered his leg and threw off his cloak.

He was dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit, weird black sandals and an odd headband that held a symbol in the center. Slamming his fist into an open palm, Naruto grinned and pointed at Ennis, eyes brimming with confidence.

" _Come on! Lets run wild!"_

~TBC~

By many blessings i am back! So this is a crossover i have been dying to do, by all means if you like this and would like to see more please let me know! I'm so thankful for the support on Kaiju knight and will update it ASAP. sorry, chapters will be longer next time, but until then, thank you for joining the Onyx corps and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tattoos and Seals

Ch. 2

A cold breeze swept through Beacon Hills at night. The moon high as the light came through the window of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Water droplets falling steadily on the floor, and darkness was all that could be seen and heard as a beaten and bruised body was limply dragged across the concrete floor of a not-so empty warehouse. The sounds of sparks could be heard as the body of one Issac Lahey was seen bloodied and from his chest movements, or lack thereof, he wasn't breathing.

"Come on, come one." A feminine voice chanted in a whisper while grabbing two jumper cables connected to a car battery.

Using them like a makeshift defibrillator, she touched the positive and negative ends together, creating another spark before pushing them onto Issac's chest, his body reacts instantaneously, jerking forward and jumpstarting his heart. Gold glowing eyes snapped open as they searched for the source of the pain.

"Quiet!" the same feminine voice whispered harshly while leaning in, and the gold eyes shifted to light green trying to focus in on this figure in the dark.

Catching a glimpse of mocha brown skin and piercing brown eyes. Sharp, commanding, yet anxiousness was peering just behind the orbs. Her full lips pulled into a light frown as she helped Issac up with a grunt.

"Hey!" a harsh whisper raided his ears as he was pulled to his feet, "Stay with me, ok? Almost there."

Taking in his environment bit by bit, Issac looked around, everything was blurry. He knew it was night time, they were headed towards a bike. Before he could think more, a sharp pain at the back of his neck made him stumble, feeling the area he pulled his hand back to see it coated in blood.

"My neck…" Issac mumbled while his head rocked back and forth he was being dragged out by the girl basically.

"From their claws, its how they share memories." She informed him, not breaking stride.

Why was she helping him? How did she find him? Why was he here? Wait, 'Their claws'? Who is 'they'?

"but I don't remember anything…" he said in slight panic. A chunk of his memory was missing after all.

"Also, how they steal them." She said finally reaching her bike, a pitch-black motorcycle.

"listen to me. No matter what happens, hold on, ok?" she warned this time not as slurred as focus came to Issac Lahey who was hunched on her back as she started her black motorcycle.

Issac nodded numbly as she took off with him holding on as tight as he could. Driving out, they found themselves in an alley, not slowing down, the girl took more back alleys as she found herself on the main road. No other cars could be seen as the fog continued to blanket the city. Looking back, Issac's hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Wait, what?

"I hear something" Issac mumbled while trying to hold onto his savior, "something's coming…" he warned weakly.

A black silhouette could be seen slowly catching up to the two of them on the left side of the bike. As Issac looked back it was a young man around his age, with a short haircut and snarling face, complete with red eyes glowing with feral rage. The young man raised his clawed hand ready to strike-

"Faster!" Issac shouted, coming to consciousness, gripping her as best he could while she sped up, leaving the boy behind as he fell back, struggling to catch up.

Only for Issac to turn to the right and see the same boy appear and scratch the back end of the frame, causing them to lose balance and speed before his savior righted their course. Then another scratch on the left end made Issac's suspicion grow before he looked back and confirmed it.

"There are two of' em!" he shouted to the girl as she looked in the rearview mirror to see two identical boys chasing after them.

Issac and his savior were then stuck between the two slashing at them, hitting hard corners and narrowly avoiding their claws at every turn. Hitting a U-turn and stopping, she lifted the visor of her helmet to look at the two boys as they slowly walked towards them.

"Remember what i said before?" she asked as issac faced her.

"Hold on tight?" he questioned.

"Hold on tight!" she affirmed before taking off.

The bike whipped by the twins, barely dodging both slashes the teens made before riding off from the alley they were in. Finally, when it looked like they were getting away, Issac couldn't hold on any longer, he finally slumped against her, blood loss and unhealed injuries outweighing the adrenaline.

"Issac… Issac!" she shouted while struggling to keep him up and steer.

With a shout she drove them through the large window of a loft, losing control they both fell off the bike and rolled to a stop.

Struggling to sit up, the girl pulled her helmet off while she panted. Looking towards the window they flew through, she saw the twins had made their way through the hole they made, standing before them like predators that just captured their prey.

Slowly, the twins began walking towards them, crimson glowing eyes locked onto her and Issac's prone form. As they approached, she started opening her bag looking for something to hold them off, anything.

As they walked they started removing their jackets, in sync and without breaking stride before the brother on the right kneeled down and the one on the left preceeded to shove his hand through his twins back. Issac's savior looked on in horror as instead of blood pouring out like she expected, their bodies began to merge, becoming bigger, stronger. The two lean bodies becoming one, huge, hulking body. After their change completed there was a moment's pause.

Then, they- he- it charged, his steps echoing through the room as he grew closer. She managed to get the gun she was looking for and found her rounds as they were changing into this behemoth. Now, these were werewolves, and alphas no less, so regular shells would barely slow them down. So while they charged she cleared away the blurriness from her eyes, and found the right bullet before taking aim and firing.

Bang! Zzzzzzt!

With a series of twitches and jerks, the behemoth stopped cold feeling the electricity travel through his body and fell backwards, splitting back into two teens, out cold. Taser shot. Over 20,000 volts, perfect for stunning wolfs. Turning back she saw Issac begin to sit up on his elbows looking at her groggily.

"Didn't I tell you to hold on tight!" she admonished while panting.

Issac could only do one thing, pass out once again. This time, his would be savior did as well.

Up above, red eyes watched the exchange, seemingly dancing with both mirth and focus. The figure hopped down next to the twins with bare clawed feet and tight leggings. Standing up, her black tanktop did nothing to hide the muscles twitching beneath the at the two boys a smirk found its way onto full lips. She began walking towards Issac and his savior to bring them back, or kill them. Deucalion wouldn't mind, he already wanted the kid dead as it stood, what's one more body?

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!" a cheerful voice called out, echoing across the room, "Kali, is that you?"

Instantly Kali was on guard, she knew that voice, how could she forget. That kid- no, that monster took one of them apart. She tried to focus on the voice, to pinpoint it, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Boo!" a voice exclaimed behind her.

Swinging back Kali tried to take his head off, only to be greeted with air. Growling in frustration she started to shift to get an edge on her opponent. She could hear for his heart beat and-

"Where are you looking?" his innocent question turned mocking behind her.

Whipping around, Kali saw him standing in front of her prey a little away from her, guarding them no doubt. With a snarl Kali got ready for a fight. Sure it was a high possibility she might lose, but she wasn't going to just get over taken either. He was going to have to earn this ass kicking.

"Naruto… Uzumaki" Kali said while her claws extended, smirking slightly at him.

"Hello~, Beautiful!" came Naruto's reply- Kami, he almost missed Sai-, ignorant of how that threw Kali off her game slightly, "Don't suppose you'd be interested in just leaving with your friends?"

"Well, even if I wanted to, you've seen too much and so have they. So i have to kill you three," Kali said, matter-of-factly while smiling slightly, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well as a favor for me could you not?" He asked, Kali almost balked at that.

This kid here…

"Sorry, you're cute…" Kali started before slipping into a fighting stance, "But not that cute." she finished flashing him a fanged smile.

"Awww," Naruto started, pouting lightly, "well I guess it can't be helped, but you know what the worst part of this is?" he questioned.

"What?" Kali said, walking slowly towards him trying to find the best way to take him down.

"The police are already forty five seconds away and closing in…" Naruto said grinning.

Kali paused, a look of sheer rage flashed in her eyes, this brat just played her! Her!? But it was a solid plan, she had to admit.

"Hmph… fair enough, you win this round…" She said slowly backing up to pick up the two teens.

"Tell your boss there is a better way." Naruto said looking right into her eyes.

Kali froze at those determined blue eyes, they just held her, like she had to believe what he was saying. Nodding lightly Kali carted the boys off just before the sirens sounded outside the building.

"Well, looks like you guys will be alright, but i should go. can't let this world's 'police' get me too." Naruto joked before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Naruto appeared in a flash in a loft, letting out a sigh and sitting down on his couch. How did he get this place you ask? Shadow clones, henge, and the devil's luck would suffice. He set up his while false life, having shadow clones henge into his parents, they signed him up for school- which he was furious about when he learned about it- he thought he was done with that hell hole.

When it came to money, the Ryo he carried with him actually was worth a lot in this world. Having his shadow clones study up on this world and gain knowledge of trade, technology, and living arrangements. The wonders of gold, huh?

Naruto chuckled, remembering the look on the realtor's face when he handed her the stack of dollars. Of course, gold coins would only take him so far, so against his better judgment, and with Kurama's constant insistence he took a page out of his godfathers book- actually more like he took the whole book series and began reselling them as another form of income. Under his late sensei's henge of course.

Deciding he has had enough heroics for one day, Naruto went to bed, he did have school tomorrow, and who knows, he might have fun, nobody thought he was a demon after all. That train of thought led him to a few nights ago, his introduction to this "Alpha Pack". Naruto chuckled at the name and memory.

 **Flashback-**

"Lets run wild!" Naruto shouted with his smirk in full effect.

Needing no further encouragement, Ennis charged, intent on taking his head as a trophy. Erica and the grounded Boyd watched on.

"Erica, we should help him." Boyd suggested while trying to get up slowly.

"Wait, you wanna go round two with the guys that just beat us senseless?" Erica whispered harshly while holding his arm.

Boyd wasn't even close to being healed, Erica didn't know what was even keeping him conscious at this rate. Maybe while the alphas were tearing blondie apart they could make a break for it. Erica waited as Ennis charged, fully expecting the young man that helped them to die with one swipe.

Only for Ennis to miss, again, and again… and again. Ennis snarled in rage as Naruto weaved in and out of his strikes, just out of reach with that damn grin plastered on his face.

"Will! You! Just! Stand! Still!" Ennis roared before Naruto jumped up to kick him in the chest, sending Ennis toppling away while Naruto used the momentum to backflip onto his feet and answer.

"But if i do that you might be able to hit me." The whiskered blonde whined childishly, Ennis was shaking at this point.

"That's the idea!" He yelled while leaping forward to throw a powerful punch.

The sound of impact rung throughout the forest as Ennis fist did make contact. Only it hit Naruto's open palm, while his face shifted from his playful amused smirk to his full blown grin.

"That was just weak." Naruto said as Ennis's eyes widened before all the air left his system. Why?

A fist, buried deep in his solar plex was the answer, hearing six of his ribs break under the force Ennis let out a pained grunt as Naruto slowly pulled his fist out, before pushing back in, repeating this action four more times, much to Ennis's immense pain and Naruto's growing amusement.

"Stop fisting me!" Ennis cried out in pain while waiting to get his breath back.

"Ok!" Naruto grinned, ripping his fist out of Ennis's stomach with a sickening crunch.

"All at once- Ack!" Ennis began to shout only to be cut off as Naruto roundhouse kicked him in the temple and into a tree.

Boyd, if he wasn't still slowly healing or too busy staring at this, would have laughed at the double entendre being used. Erica however, could be heard laughing from their spot away from the fight. As Naruto dodged Ennis, he was slowly leading him away from their location, something the young betas became aware of slowly. Erica's laugh was cut short when she heard growling coming from the female alpha that just beat her shit silly. Looking over however, she noticed the glare wasn't aimed towards them, but the blonde man who just kicked an alpha into a tree.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked with a smirk as the Alpha's looked to him in shock. Well, two of shock, one of anger and another of vague interest.

"Twins, please pick up where Ennis left off." the leader spoke with his ever-present calm voice as the two twins stepped forward.

"We won't go down that easy." one said in warning.

"And we won't go easy on you either." The other finished while they both crouched, getting ready for a fight.

"That's fine by me' Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned shifting to the side.

The twins took off, both on either side of Naruto, hoping to catch him off guard as he could only defend from one side as the other approached, claws ready with a swipe ready to take his face or his heart. Only to be shocked at what happened next, as a grinning Naruto put his hands into a cross and shouted.

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" before smoke filled their vision and their swipes hit air.

Then simultaneously both were hit, and sent rolling out of the smoke cloud, using their claws to slow down they looked at the dissipating smoke in shock. There was no way he could have dodged them both, and no way in hell he should have been able to hit one much less both of them. As the smoke cleared the twins could hear Naruto's voice.

"Two on one, huh?" the smoke finally cleared and the twins eyebrows shot to their hairline.

Two, yes, two Narutos' standing in front of them, looking ready as ever for confrontation, one of them crouched and the other copied, like mirror images. Erica and Boyd's jaws dropped at this.

"Um… you're seeing this too, right?" Boyd asked only for Erica to nod dumbly in silent disbelief, despite what her eyes showed her.

"Well?" One said.

"What are you waiting for?" The other finished, that was all the encouragement they needed before charging.

Doesn't matter if he can clone, breathe fire, or control the weather, they were going to kill him, they were sure of it when they engaged… only to see nothing changed as the Narutos simply yet gracefully avoided their claws, kicks, and anything else they threw at him. Naruto and his clone were dancing around their strikes, playing with them if the matching grins they had were any indications. Their frustration only grew, recklessly charging to get a hit, till they failed notice the clones were slowly putting more distance between the two.

Suddenly, an overhead swipe was met with a cross punch to the stomach of one twins, followed by another to the cheek, a palm strike to the cheek and a sweeping of his feet,finished with a hammer strike to his side, bouncing his face off the ground. Naruto, not letting up on this grabbed his leg before spinning him around, smashing him through a tree.

"Aiden!" the one twin shouted, seeing his brother being treated like a ragdoll.

"Don't take you'r eyes off you'r opponent." A voice said behind him, as he turned to look back, he saw a hand close itself around his face.

Lifting him up Naruto watched him struggle before channeling lightning chakra through his arm, electrocuting the alpha. The alpha's struggles and screams slowly died down as the currents passed through him, losing control of his body, he couldn't try prying Naruto's hands off anymore, instead he remained trapped in this deathlock, being electrocuted till blissful unconsciousness took him.

"What the hell is he?" Erica asked while staring at the light show.

"Don't know," Boyd said while shifting to his knee, "But i'm glad he's on our side." he finished while he saw the electricity arched across the alph's body.

As they watched the betas felt hands on their shoulders, and turned in shock to see two more Narutos.

"Let's get you two outta here, ok?" one of the Narutos said before they disappeared in a yellow flash

After his electro therapy session, the second alpha was thrown, only to collide with the newly released Aiden. Aiden's collision with his back had him cry out once more before they hit the ground with a thud.

Aiden, coming to faster, tried to recover from his merry-go-round experience and noticed his brother's slightly smoking body through his spinning vision.

"Ethan!" He shouted through his nausea, crawling over, trying to hold him up.

Groaning, Ethan opened his eyes while twitching. Both brothers slowly got up, their injuries slowly healing as they stood up once again, stripping out of their shirts. Naruto watched patiently while his clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. Suddenly, they shifted their stance, Naruto was ready for anything…

Aiden then shoved his hand into his twins back, however instead of bleeding, they bagan to merge and slowly become one.

…. Okay, almost anything. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the two twins became a hulking werewolf, that roared at Naruto with all the rage and bloodlust he could muster. Naruto simply looked on before grinning.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that is pretty cool… unfortunately I'm going to end this right now." Naruto said before a blue spiral orb began to form in his open palm.

The merged twins charged at him, intent to end this freak, only to once again be shocked as Naruto appeared in front of him in a yellow flash, that blue ball he had looked a lot more threatening now that he got an up close look at it-

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, shoving the ball into the merged creature's stomach, drilling and tearing like the hurricane inside implied it would.

The creature roared in pain as the ball drilled into its person before with surprising force, it blasted the creature back, as it flew back, the twins split, each sharing the damage and rolling to a stop on the ground.

"Leave now, and no one else has to get hurt..." Naruto said, trying to end it peacefully.

"Urg…" Aiden groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Okay, no one has to get **more** hurt." Naruto amended after sweat dropping.

Kali was in shock. She was one of Deucalion's heavy hitter she liked to think, but even she knew it would take a lot of effort on her part to beat the twins, yet this guy did it in seconds. True she mostly joined the pack out of some silly soft spot she had for Ennis, who was just now getting back up, albeit slowly. but those feelings began to fade as she realized he was only focused towards Deucalion's goal. Her heart ached slightly at that, but she had given up too much, done too much to regret that now, she had to keep moving forward.

Ennis slowly raising to his hands and knees shook his head to wake up from his impromptu nap. He remembered getting ready to wreck this little twerp for interrupting them and- he got his ass kicked! By a kid? He remembered him dancing around his strikes, that enraging smirk and those hits that put him out. It only made him angrier by the second that this seemingly regular guy took him down like it was nothing.

Looking over, Ennis spotted the twins, still unconscious with spiral scars on their abdomen. That scared him, the twins were not pushovers, he knew that much, but to take them both out? Who the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? What is he? How did he just take out three Alphas like it was nothing?

Deucalion, while slightly put off about the powers he just saw displayed by this kid, still believed himself to have the upper hand. Ennis was getting up, Kali was standing at the read, as for himself? He was the demon wolf, the destroyer of worlds, he could crush this foolish human whenever he wanted.

"Let's show our friend here what makes wolves so dangerous." Deucalion stated.

While they were all Alphas, they were also a pack, meaning they were stronger when they worked together. Sending a signal to Kali, and the recently almost recovered Ennis, they began to circle the blonde shinobi.

Moving himself in a basic Frog Kata stance, ready for the attack, Naruto locked eyes with them, well, two of them, deucalion being blind and all. Before finally, Ennis and Kali charged, going for the kill, claws sharpened to bite into flesh, only for Naruto to grab their wrists before they could connect. Kali wasn't as shocked seeing how he handled the twins and Ennis, but what came next did shock her, as he suddenly spun them and she heard an impact and Ennis shout in pain as she found herself face down in the dirt with her arms bound and a weight on her chest.

Looking up Kali saw Ennis with Deucalion's walking stick/ spear in his back. Turning her eyes to her back she saw Naruto sitting on her back, grinning at her.

"Always hate to hurt a pretty girl," Naruto stated, blue eyes peering at her as she tried to struggle, "Stay here gorgeous, I'll be back for you." He finished with a wink before flipping back missing Kali's blush before she growled. Trying to get up she noticed the wire that held her wrists and ankles together, figuring all she had to do was flex to get out she was mildly surprised when it held strong and kept her in place, only adding to her anger.

The reason why Naruto flipped away? Deucalion swiping at him with his claws.

"My, you are full of surprises aren't you boy?" Deucalion commented while reaching a clawed hand up to take off his glasses, "such a shame I have to put an end to this game."

"Heh, whatever you say old man," Naruto said, adjusting his headband with his trademark grin before pointing at the Alpha leader, "No way I'm gonna lose!"

"Do you know who I am?" Deucalion smirked as Naruto gained a curious look.

"Uh, other than the leader? Should i?" Naruto asked in confusion.

All present sweatdropped at his casual dismissal of the man, clearly the leader of this group of killers. The situation would have been much more serious if in one night this single blonde man hadn't decimated most of their force. However, during this exchange Kali looked around to notice the Betas they were here for were gone and there was no scent.

"Yes, you should." Deucalion answered simply, tiring of this child's insolence,"The demon wolf. You would do well to remember that title, boy."

"Well, you can call me the number one knuckle hyperactive knucklehead ninja!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Using Ennis's body to block my spear, very wise, but even you know he won't stay down long." Deucalion said, ignoring Naruto's flippancy while his skin began to darken slowly.

"Well normally that'd be true, but when you threw that spear, i made sure his spine took that blade, its completely cut, so he may be out for a while longer." Naruto explained with a cheeky grin while Deucalion opened his eyes.

Deucalion showed off his glowing red eyes with no pupils, even the cerella was a glowing crimson. His muscles and skin grew thicker, turning slightly green while a snarl left his mouth.

"Ok… that's different," Naruto confessed, slightly confused before grinning once more, "But I still won't lose to you!"

'Kurama, can i borrow a little chakra?' Naruto questioned, hearing the tailed beast snort in his mind.

' **What? You need my help for this mongrel?'** Kurama asked not believing it for a second.

'Oh definitely not, but not a lot, just a little. it'll be fun to mess with red eyes, wont it?' Naruto amended, while Kurama smirked and chuckled at the offer.

' **Brat my power isn't a toy,'** Kurama began scolding before grinning **,'but i do enjoy a good laugh, and his face will probably be priceless.'** He admitted, sending a small amount of chakra to Naruto.

'Sweet.' Naruto said as he felt the power flow. Sure he could have taken it after all he did fight Kurama for that power, but that's just not the way Naruto Uzumaki did things.

Feeling Kurama's chakra change him, he slowly changed into the first pseudo jinchuuriki stage. His hair turned even more wild, growing fangs and opening his eyes to show his own set of blazing red eyes. All the wolves present, except the unconscious twins, eyes widened in shock.

"What are you? You can't be an Alpha!" Kali shouted from her downed position.

"Oh this?" Naruto gestured to his more feral appearance, "This is to show you guys, you're not the most powerful beings in the world, there's always someone better."

"Hmph," Deucalion snorted arrogantly after getting over the shock, "You're no wolf, and certainly no alpha, what chance do you have against me?"

"Heh!" Naruto smirked moving into a stance, "Normally I'd already have knocked that smirk off your face, but I got what I came for! But points for spotting that." Naruto pointed out grinning.

"I figured, but what makes you think I will simply let you leave?" Deucalion questioned, his voice many times deeper in his transformed state.

As he questioned him, he noted Ennis's spine had healed and he had cut the wires holding Kali. The twins had finally recovered some of their strength and were up, obviously still hurt but they could still fight. Grinning Deucalion moved in for the kill, slowly walking forward.

"This is it for you, boy. You will die here. any last words?" Deucalion offered before Naruto smirked and stood out of his fighting stance.

Naruto looked Deucalion in the eye, seemingly unaware of the other wolves surrounding him. Taking it as his form of surrender Deucalion smirked, thinking it was a waste for the boy to sacrifice himself for Betas that would die anyways.

"Yea, I do…" Naruto said as Deucalion charged forward, his speed far surpassing the other alphas as he charged with a punch aimed to take Naruto's face off.

Closing in Deucalion's fist was barely inches from Naruto's face before he heard-

"Flying Thunder God" then, a flash went off and Deucalion's fist hit only air, leaving a shockwave that destroyed a tree.

"Where is he?" Deucalion questioned looking around, his Alphas looking on in shock.

"Where is he?!" Deucalion asked again, losing his cool while Kali finally answered.

"Gone, in a flash…" She muttered in disbelief, never having seen a human do half of the things that boy just did.

"Find him!" Deucalion orders, "Find all of them and bring them to me, or kill them!" He shouted as the Alphas mobilized, running out to find some way of tracking the Betas and the blonde monster.

Across town, in an abandoned building, Naruto appeared in a brilliant flash, behind the injured Betas, his clones already working on healing them. He could hear Deucalion roaring from where he was too, Naruto smiled at that.

"Hey there!" Naruto greeted, scaring the two teens.

"The fuck!" Boyd whispered harshly before wincing slightly, "Where did you come from?"

"From the woods, obviously." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Growling slightly, Boyd calmed down enough to ask, "Wait, why help us? What do you get out of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked tilting his head, with his fox whiskers Erica found it a little cute, "They were ganging up on and beating the stuffing outta you when i walked by. I just don't like bullies"

Remember the cute statement? take it back. Erica wasn't exactly loving this guy.

"We had them right where we wanted them!" Erica defended their actions.

"Last time i checked someone standing over you with their foot on your neck isn't exactly screaming, 'Got it covered'." Naruto pointed out.

Growling Erica was tempted to give him a peace of her mind before Boyd's hand on her shoulder made her realize her mistake.

"You're right… I'm sorry, thank you for saving us." She admitted before Naruto put his hand on her head.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you guys just stay her, and heal. It was no problem." He said with a grin while Erica blushed at him.

After healing them and letting them rest in spare rooms he had, Naruto and his shadow clones began the process of getting his house and signing up for school for the next few days. Boyd and Erica had finally recovered but were unsure of where to go next, they left Derek and were out of the pack, but Naruto assured them they could stick with him if they wanted. When Naruto moved into his house they followed and stayed with him. While they stayed with him they told them their stories and about the world that he didn't find in the library. He quickly became versed in all things werewolf and many other supernatural creatures.

Boyd could have gone back to his mom but the world he was in now, he didn't want to get her involved with this, or heaven forbid she got hurt because of it. His mom was the one thing in his life, that he could call precious to himself and he would do anything to keep her safe. So he would have to stick with Naruto.

Erica's parents were more or less unbothered by her absence when she left with Derek so she doubted they would care now. Besides, Naruto looked like someone she could trust or atleast depend on to protect her.

The young Betas both were slightly concerned about Issac. While they on some level felt bad about leaving him, he made his choice about staying to fight, they really would rather not. It took Naruto a few days to convince them to return to school with him. They knew they'd have another run in with the Alphas, but they knew as Omegas now, there was little chance they had against them. When this avoidance became known to Naruto, he already had a plan in mind.

"Oh, them? Don't worry, you'll be WAY stronger than you were that night, maybe even be able to hold your own against them." Naruto reassured them while his clones installed a TV to the wall and place the couch down.

"What- how?" Boyd asked, disbelief clear in his face.

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, they kind of have us outclassed, their stronger, faster, more animal-" Erica began listing before.

"Lacking in focus, drive, or actual skill." Naruto interrupted, "Regardless, I'll train you guys to not rely solely on instincts."

"Um… what?" was the only intelligent reply they could come up with.

"Think on it, in order for them to get that way, they had to become better than their predecessors, right?" Naruto questioned them getting nods in return.

"Then all we have to do is train you to fight better or at least smarter than them." Naruto said walking towards the center mat in the room.

"How are you…" Boyd began to say only to look over and immediately catch on.

"Come at me." Naruto said simply.

From there on, their tortu- i mean… training began.

 **-Flashback end-**

As Naruto reminisced grinning, across town that same night before school, two teens sat in a tattoo parlor, Scott McCall and his best friend, "Stiles" Stilinski. Scott was in the chair waiting for the artist to get ready while Stiles was checking out the scenery, flipping through a book of designs and pictures before stopping on one he found.

Scott, was a handsome young man in highschool, brown eyes, and dark short hair. He kept an athletic build, needed for his favorite sport, lacrosse. He could only be described as being calm, smart and good hearted, always risking everything to save his friends. Recently now that Gerard was gone Jackson healed from his Kanima affliction, and even Allison leaving-while it hurt-, he was ready for the change his life was going into. He worked this whole summer, even managed to get himself a neon green dirt bike he was proud to have, and was planning to have a completely different year than before.

Stiles,was a lanky kid. Not at built as Scott but not skin and bone either. He had his hair cut similar to Scotts, and where his best friend had his wolf powers, Stiles could always rely on his mind and detective skills. Being the Sheriff's son did wonders for that. Stiles could probably be considered Scotts only friend most of their lives, the one constant he could depend on, with a spastic reputation that precedes him. When Scott jumped to co-captain, Stiles was there,on the bench, cheering him on. He became a main reason why Scott never lost himself to his wolf side and ripped someone's throat out. Mostly because Stiles did the research and worked just as hard as Scott to keep his friend safe.

"Boy, its a good thing you drew me a picture…" the tattoo artist said looking at the two crudely drawn bars on paper before turning his gaze to a slightly sheepish looking Scott.

"Hey," Stiles called while showing Scott the page he found in the design book with a smile, "Scott are you sure you don't want something like this?"

Scott looked up to see a page with a giant humanoid lizard, complete with forked tongue, tail, claws and a wicked grin. Scott could only stared at his friend with a blank look. Did the whole Kanima thing just fly out of his head?

"...too soon?" Stiles asked, wincing slightly before he nodded and put it back. "yeah."

Scott chuckled lightly at his friends antics, shaking his head before getting his mind ready for this tattoo. Stiles has always been there for him through all his choices and trails, sure, Stiles was NOT getting a tattoo, but he was here for emotional support, so that meant alot to Scott. But his questions, He could go without.

"I don't know man, are you sure about this?" Stiles questioned while slightly pacing "I mean, these things are pretty permanent you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott simply while grinning

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked, trying to understand why his friend would ever, EVER want to do this to himself.

"I just like it." Scott answered with a shrug.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know or something?" Stiles questioned. Two bands? That just seemed… weird.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott answered resolutely. Stiles still looked unconvinced however.

"I dont think thats-"

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'Tatua' means to 'leave a mark', like a right of passage." The tattoo artist said, inserting himself into the conversation.

"Yeah! See? He gets it." Scott points out to his friend, while Stiles crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

"He's _covered_ in tattoos, Scott." he points out blankly, before looking towards the artist "Literally."

"Ok, you ready?" the artist asked Scott, before getting his needles out. Scott shift slightly and nods, settling in, "You aint got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope." came Scotts easy reply, smiling at the thought of how cool this tattoo would be.

Needing no further prompting the artist started the needles with a low buzz, causing Stiles to voice his own concerns while watching resigned.

"I tend to be a little squeamish so…" only for the artist to continue as Stiles looked on, it seemed like the room was spinning a little bit while he saw the artist work on his friends arm.

"Oh man…"Scott mumbled feeling the needles perce his flesh repeatedly, missing Stiles's eyes roll back before he finally fell backwards, fainting.

Walking back to Stiles car, Stiles got something cold to put on his head where he fell and Scott rubbed his bandaged arm.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as they got to the car.

"Kinda burns." Scott said while sitting down. Something wasn't right about this, its like the burning was only getting worse by the second.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a needle." Stiles brought up like it was the simplest thing in the world while starting the car.

"Yeah, but I dont think its supposed to feel like this," Scott insisted.

It felt like his whole arm was on fire now, traveling down to his fingertips and up to his neck even, and it just kept getting worse with every passing second. He groaned in pain a little, this thing had to go.

"Oh god," Scott exclaimed with a jump, prodding the bandages, "No it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Oh, I gotta take this thing off!"

Scott had finally had it, he began tearing at the bandages and unwrapping his tattoo, much to the dismay of Stiles.

"No, no, no, no Scott!" Stiles said, he just knew if he had to see it again he'd definitely pass out again, "Oh, Scott please stop!"

Both were in for a surprise however, as once Scott removed the bandage, the newly made tattoo began to fade, sinking back into his skin while Scott looked on helplessly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Scott muttered repeatedly while Stiles watched on, fascination overriding his squeamish nature.

Within seconds, the tattoo completely disappeared. Scott looked on, shocked. Did his mark of individuality and personal gift to himself just get washed away? By wolf power?

"It healed" Scott said, dejectedly.

"Ah, thank god," Stiles's voice broke his train of thought, "I hated it…" He confessed before Scott looked back at him, annoyed and a little hurt. How could he not see how awesome it was?

"Sorry" Stiles apologized somewhat meekly when he saw the look on Scotts face, before they started off the car and drove off.

No use going back, Scott didn't have the money and it would be too suspicious, so looking out the window of his friends jeep, Scott resigned himself to his fate. His mark and money just flew out the window, just great.

Winding up on an open road, in the middle of the night, the boys were on a four lane road, with no other traffic, only the moon and their headlights as illumination. As they drove, in the only car on the road ahead of them by a mile was Allison and Lydia. Allison, Scott's first love and Lydia, Stiles's not so secret crush.

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing." Lydia said while driving, trying to convince her friend to come out with her and have some fun

"Do they know its a group thing?" Allison questioned, Lydia, while a good friend, has had her moments of setting others up, "Cuz, I told you I'm not ready to get back out there."

"You were in France and you didn't do any dating," Lydia asked, " for four months?" the sheer stupidity of this situation was staggering.

"Did you?" Allison asked, flipping the tables on her, "I mean, after j-"

"Do not, say his name." Lydia said with finality looking over to her before returning her gaze to the road.

"Is he ok?" Allison asked after waiting, "I mean, did everything work out?"

Sure he could be a jerk but Jackson was still their friend… sort of. And after the whole, turning into a Kanima and attacking/ almost killing all of them, he was able to apologize to them in his own way. He was being controlled and did try to protect them, after all, something Allison could relate to, something she could silently admit to. True they did have to stab and kill him, but he came back as a werewolf after completely reconciling with Lydia and his identity issues. So it was still a win for them, right?

"Well doctors looked like total idiots when he showed up alive," Lydia admitted with no small amount of mirth, "but everybody got over it, and yes! Derek taught him the werewolf one-o-one" She concluded before Allison could ask.

"Like how not to kill people randomly during a full moon…" Lydia muttered with a smirk while Allison looked on in amusement.

"So you talked to him?" Allison asked and Lydia sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mmmm not since he left for London…" Lydia admitted.

"You mean, since his dad moved him." Allison supplied with lydia waving her off.

"Whatever, he left. And seriously? An American werewolf in London? Like thats not going to be a disaster." Lydia said while shaking her head before focusing back on the road.

"So you're, you're totally over him?" Allison questioned.

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't" Lydia bit back heatedly as Allison grinned off to the side allowing a giggle to pass.

She was so not over him. She wanted a distraction and she just admitted to it being a date, Allison had her and she knew it.

"Yes, it is a double date." Lydia finally admitted before trying to defend it, "it's not an orgy."

Allison could only laugh at her friends crassness and insane antics before looking out the window, she was kind of in it now.

"You'll live." Lydia said before turning back to the road with a small smile.

Stopping at the red light ahead Scott and Stiles came up beside them, both oblivious to the other as they were caught in their own conversation

"- No we gave each other a break this summer, no texts, no calls…" Scott said explaining the whole Allison situation.

"So how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked before looking to Scott while they were at this red light… only to see something really curious.

Allison. Literally Allison Argent, just sitting in a car not even five feet from them. Lydia Martin's car to boot! what luck, huh?

"Well, after everything that's happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all.." Scott said resigned.

"I think she is…" Stiles said matter of factly while Scott looked up him. How would he know?

"Id say pretty definite…" Stiles said alternating between him and out the window.

Scott looked at him confused while Stiles kept giving him signs.

"Like… one hundred percent." Stiles finally said before clearing his throat and nodding towards the window and pointing.

Scott, finally getting the message looked out the window and felt numerous emotions whirled into one, three being the top felt.

He felt joy, at finally seeing her since the summer ended, just knowing she was ok, the smile she wore only helped the feeling. His anchor to keep himself from giving into the bloodlust of a full moon was back, his first love would be in town with him. He saw her smiling in the car, having a great time it seemed.

Next he felt heartache, he would always love Allison and she would always have a special place in his heart. But she did break up with him, even if he knew it was the right thing to do, it still hurt. Did she find someone else? Was she really over him that fast? Those words cut deep and almost made him want to look away.

The next… was fear, fear for multiple reasons. Sure he was scared she moved on and forgot all about him. Scared she would avoid him at every turn or come back a full blooded hunter and shoot him for fun.

And finally, he felt panic. Why panic? Because she turned her head and locked eyes with him. They were now looking right at eachother, wide eyed and mouths a gap.

"Oh god!" Allison said after looking at scott for a few seconds she and Scott turned their heads, both looking away in panic.

"What?" Lydia asked confusion written on her face until she looked up and saw Scott and Stiles and the realization was clear, "Oh."

"Oh my god!" Scott said as he tried his best to sink into the seat and disappear from their sights.

"Oh my god!" Scott and Allison repeated together while Stiles and Lydia were trying to hold in their laughter at their friends freaking out.

"I cant see him, not now!" Allison whispered to Lydia while hiding her face with her hands.

Lydia just sat silently like Stiles, they were just at a red light. There were literally a hundred other situations worth freaking out over, this just wasn't one of those situations for the two of them.

"Can we just drive please, Stiles?!" Scott asked hurriedly. they had to get out of there, like, right now!

"Will you go? Just go!" Allison practically begged as Lydia looked over to her friend like she was crazy.

"Scott, its a red light." Stiles pointed out to Scott

"But the light…" Lydia said to Allison, a very good reason in her book, but if her friend has a panic attack in her car, it'd be too much of a problem to deal with. Her freaking out was making Lydia want to freak out.

"I think we should talk to her." Stiles said simply, he could break the ice, get Scott and Allison to talk again, and get to talk to THE Lydia Martin, hat trick!

"No!" Scott said instantly, what part of no text, no calls didn't he get? Its suppose to be no contact.

"I just think we should say something" Stiles reasoned while reaching over to let down the window.

"No, no, no, no! Stiles come on," Scott pleaded but was unheard as Stiles reached the window to let it down, "Oh my God, dude no!" Scott said frantically as Stiles started letting the window down.

Leaning his head back, Scott was more or less resigned to his fate. He closed his eyes ready for Stiles to completely embarrass them both.

"Hey~" Stiles began to say only for Lydia's car tires to screech as they took off down the road, the light, still red. Looking at the spot they were just at Stiles smile slowly faded to a thoughtful nod.

" You know they probably didn't see us…" Stiles offered while Scott kept looking ahead.

Ahead of them Lydia looked into her rearview mirrors to see Stiles jeep still at the light. As Allison avoided eye contact the whole time.

"You alright?" Lydia asked, only for Allison to nod her head.

The light turned green and they boys began to drive forward, a few yards behind Lydia's car. Scott noticed and immediately got concerned again.

"What are you doing?" Scott said harshly to Stiles, who was now even more confused. What did he do this time?

"I'm driving..?" Stiles answered confused at his question.

"We're right behind them." Scott answered for his friend. Which wasn't really true in Stiles eyes, literally over 20 cars could fit between the space of the two cars.

"Ok, well, do you see any turns?" Stiles suggested. Not a bad point, as once again they were on a black road with no turns in sight, only the car in front of them and few street lights.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott explained while Stiles turned his hands up in exasperation.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He questioned while Scott frantically tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know, anything!" Scott finally said with more panic in his voice than he'd like to admit. this was so bad, if they didn't find a solution quick, Allison would think he was a stalker or something.

Seeing no other options Stiles looked to his friend exasperated before hitting the brakes suddenly, tires screeching before halting. Maybe if they stopped the girls would continue going and leave them alone. Well, that theory was shot out of the sky with what happened next.

Up ahead, looking back into the rear view mirror Lydia and Allison started to feel nervous or in some way, bad they had simply ran away from them. Not even trying to talk to the boys. Shaking her head, Allison turned to her friend.

"Lydia, stop." Allison said and Lydia complied, "We need to go back and talk to them."

Seeing the girls stop in front of them Scott and Stiles cocked their eyebrows and looked at each other for a second before looking forward again. The cars were stationary, neither moving forward or backwards. Luckily no one else was on this road and there were no incoming cars this time of night..

"They stopped too." Lydia pointed out while they looked back, noticing the distance between them had not changed despite them completely stopping.

"Why would they stop?" Allison asked, while Lydia looked to her bored, neither noticing the movement ahead of the car.

"Its Scott and Stiles." Lydia pointed out,turning back to look at the boys, " Do you really wanna try and apply logic to those two?" she questioned with a snort.

"Well maybe we should go bac-" Allison began to suggest before a deer smashed through the front of Lydia's car, head going through the windshield.

The girls screamed at the sudden sound and impact. Glass going everywhere as the deer went limp on the hood of the car, while stuck in the windshield.. Seeing all this go down, Scott and Stiles rushed out of the car running to the girls who were just as eager to get out of Lydia's car.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked while running to Allison as she backed away from the car.

"It just came out of nowhere!" Lydia explained when Stiles reached her.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked while Lydia kept going.

"It ran into us…" She muttered.

Scott was checking on Allison, steadying her and Allison holding onto Scotts arms, slowly averting her eyes from the deer.

"Are you ok?" He asked while Allison finally got her breath back,

"I'm ok.." She said locking eyes with him, both of them feeling better knowing one was ok and that the other cared.

"Well I'm not ok!" Lydia cried out, getting everyone's attention, "I am totally freaking out- how the hell did it just run into us?!" she questioned hysterically.

While Lydia had her moment, Scott walked around to the front of the car to look at the deer. Looking the animal over Scott was slightly shocked both at its condition and wounds.

"I saw its eyes before it hit us…" Lydia said shaking, "It was like it was crazy…"

"No, it was scared…" Scott corrected with a shake of his head, before placing his hand on a wound it had, feeling its fleeting emotions. " actually… terrified."

Looking back toward the dark road the deer had come from, Scott knew whatever had hurt this deer, before the car did, obviously had it so scared it tried to kill itself rather than get caught...

"Wait wait wait!" across town in the Beacon Hills hospital, Melissa McCall called out in shock, "I know this one!"

Melissa was a beautiful young woman, with brown eyes, curly long brunette hair, and fair skin, despite having a son, she successfully kept her model figure. Her eyes now set in worry as she looked at her son Scott's schoolmate and friend Issac being wheeled in. she learned recently about her son and the supernatural world he was drawn into, being held up with a tail around your throat by a lizard man will do that to you. Originally she was scared both for him and of him. She knew it broke his heart and it hurt her as well that she wouldn't even talk to him but, she loved her son, more than any curse, so they talked it out and now they were closer than ever.

But looking at Issac, those thoughts and memories took a back seat as she saw the boy around her son's age. He was sitting on that stretcher, propped on one elbow, claw marks, and blood everywhere, only one question came to mind;

'Why isn't he healing'

"What happened Issac?" Melissa questioned in a whisper as Issac looked over at her.

"The girl, alright, she's worse, ok?" Issac said as his head rocked back and forth, he wanted her to be ok before himself? He sounded concerned.

"Are you not healing?" Melissa questioned, werewolves like him should be healed by now, right?

"I will, will you just help her, please!" Issac said with finality, she wasn't going to get anything from him while he was like this and her job was to help people.

"Ok, can you take him?" She questioned one of the nurses.

"We gotta move him Melissa." Came his response. Was everyone a smartass tonight?

"Allright, take him." she said as an EMT came in and helped cart him off.

Running to Issac's would be savior, she needed answers, right now.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Melissa said trying to gain the girl's attention. They must have drugged her to help with the pain.

"Find him…" She muttered, "I have to find him."

"What are you saying?" Melissa questioned, none of this made sense.

"I have to tell him…" She informed Melissa.

"Who?" Melissa questioned while keeping pace with the cart.

"The Alpha…" she muttered."Find the Alpha…" Derek?

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa questioned only to get a head shake in the negative.

"No." The girl refuted. That was unexpected.

"What?" Melissa wasn't looking for Derek? Then who else?

"Ok, lets get her out of here!"

Before Melissa could ask more the EMT took her to surgery to get emergency treatment while Melissa was stuck in the lobby. The girl, oblivious to Melissa's absence, continued explaining through her drug induced haze.

"No, not Hale…" She slurred, waving her hand around absently, "McCall… Scott McCall…"

TBC~

Ok, so by more blessings and despite breakups, deaths in the family and college summer class, i cranked this one out! Sorry it's getting to you so late but here at the Onyx Corps we do things right, not fast, wanna get these to you guys efficiently, but correctly as well. Still, im not perfect, so you all keep me on my toes, neh? I'm gunning to give you guys chapters similar to this if not better. I promise I'm not abandoning my stories or other projects, just trying to graduate on time is all. Thank you so so much for the love, constructive criticisms, and support guys and girls, And as always thank you for joining the Onyx Corps and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3- Buried Joy, Rising Tension

Chapter 3 - Buried Joy, Rising Tension

A hard thud echoed throughout a house as a body limply bounced off the ground before rolling to a stop. A groan tore its way through the air as Boyd slowly got to his knees, panting while Naruto was seen sitting on a box in the center of the training room.

"Damn it!" Boyd wheezed out while Naruto looked on, watching his pupils struggle.

"Come on, Boyd!" Erica called from her spot leaning against the wall on the other side of Naruto, "We got this."

"Yeah, yeah…" Boyd drawled, rising to his knees.

"Yes, that's the spirit!" Naruto shouted, hopping off the box.

With roars aimed at the blond shinobi, Boyd and Erica rushed Naruto, throwing everything they had at him. When the training began Naruto told them to come at him with intent to kill, but both of them soon learned even when attacking there was no way they would actually even get close to hurting him. After four hours of non stop fighting- well, more like them flailing angrily and the blonde weaving through their attacks- they finally collapsed. Hence where they are now, still throwing punches, kicks and claws, but they were on fumes.

"Why… are we… doing this?" Boyd asked between pants and throwing punches. Erica, who currently had her kick held by Naruto, tried to growl and swing at the blond before he threw her into Boyd.

"Let me ask you, do you think those Alphas could fight for this long?" Naruto responded.

"Well… yeah… definitely, if not longer." Erica growled out bitterly.

She didn't like to admit it, but those Alphas were downright monsters. The only reason they lasted as they did against them before Naruto showed up was because the Alphas were playing with them. They could have killed them at any moment they liked, and it enraged her to no end.

"I told you before, they started out as Beta's some even Omega's before they became Alpha's, but they had to get to the level where they were stronger, faster, and better than the previous Alpha, right?" Naruto filled them in with Boyd and Erica nodding while catching their breaths.

"So, that's what we're doing?" Erica asked earning a nod in response.

"For what i have to tech you, we're gonna have to work on your stamina first." Naruto said crossing his arms as the two Betas stood back up, ready for the next round.

"Then let's go!" Erica shouted gaining her second wind before she and Boyd charged.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto yelled before charging at the two Betas.

Coming back from his flashback Naruto was on his laptop, looking over his savings while his clones put the finishing touches on his house, putting away clothes while three clones dispersed after cleaning out some casinos and sending the money to his account.

'Ah, the wonders of shadow clones.' Naruto thought to himself with a chuckle, getting ready for bed.

He already had clones set up markers all over town so he could show up anywhere whenever and wherever he wanted. For the sake of fitting in, plus with the money he gained from the casinos, Naruto decided to treat himself to a car, an orange and black Audi R8. Smiling to himself as it was dropped off to his house. Naruto closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair deciding it was time to go to sleep.

The next morning, an alarm went off in the McCall household before a ball bounced off the snooze button, silencing the device. A hand reached and grabbed the red and grey pull up bar hanging off the door frame. Scott focused on his one armed pull ups while he finished reading 'Call of the Wild'. Stacks of books could be seen on the floor next to Scott's feet as he slowly went through his reps. Turning to the last page Scott got a message from his computer, prompting him to pause, drop to his feet and close the finished book onto one of the piles of books he kept.

Making his way to the computer Scott noticed the message was his word of the day that he signed up for.

"Ephemeral, lasting for a short time, transient, momentary…" Scott recited and pondered as he walked away from the computer, he had to get ready.

The word stuck with him and echoed when he paused to look at his arm where his tattoo should have been. He rubbed his arm and repeated the word to himself as he moved on, getting ready for the day.

Across town, Allison sat on her bed, holding her arms close as Chris Argent, her father, walked in slowly. As hunters, the father daughter pair had lost a lot in the past few months. First she found out her aunt Kate had burned down a house full of werewolves and people alike. Peter, the alpha at the time, killed her infront of Allison. Next, her mom, who she had an interesting relationship, died to uphold the hunters creed. And finally, her grandfather, used and manipulated her and her mother's memory to help him only to have him betray and almost kill her.

Chris was planning what to say on the way to his daughters room, only to completely blank once he made it to the door.

"You ready?" Chris asked, as Allison kept her gaze locked onto the wall.

"Yeah." Allison answered absently while Chris slowly walked in.

"You know you can wait,if you want," her father offered as he made his way over to her, "I know the first day can be rough."

"Don't worry." Allison said shaking her head and flashing him a smile.

"Yeah?" Chris asked standing in front of her.

"Yeah." She said softly, she was ready for today, she knew it.

"Or you could wait a week, if it would make you feel better?" Chris jokingly offered with a lopsided grin.

"... I- I promised Lydia I would drive her, because her car is wrecked," Allison said not acknowledging her fathers joke and shaking out of her trance, "So, i should probably go."

The elder Argent's smile dropped slightly but he understood, she had been through too much. More than any other girl her age. Slowly, Chris offered his daughter his hand. At the same pace, Allison reached and accepted the hand, before he pulled her into a tight hug she eagerly returned.

In another area of Beacon Hills, The Stilinski house was a little more lively.

"Know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer?" Stiles asked his father who was standing in the doorway, not waiting for an answer he pulled up the website showing statistics.

"Two hundred forty seven _thousand_!" Stiles read while the sheriff shook his head, both amazed and disturbed by his son's antics.

"Oh god, please go to school." Sheriff Stilinski groaned. He loved his son to death, but he would be the first to admit, he could be a handful and he needed him in school to keep him out of trouble.

Not that it helped obviously.

"But thats crossing the road,." Stiles said beginning a new search as this one was flawed, "This one last night came right down the middle."

"Not gonna beg you." Stilinski said moving behind his son, only for stiles to continue searching.

"Yeah, you couldn't, I'm impervious to your influence anyways." Stiles rebutted as he continued to scan the monitor.

"You consider a bribe?" the Sheriff offered.

"Couldn't meet my price." Stiles pointed out.

"Extortion?" the Elder Stilinski pressed.

"You got nothin on me." Stiles informed him matter of factly as he clicked on a new link.

"...Yeah" his dad groaned before moving and grabbing the chair Stiles was sitting on slowly pulling it back.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as he was slowly being peeled from the computer, whos keys he was abusing.

"Dad!" Stiles repeated, "What are you doing? Ahh!" slowly tried to reach the keyboard to keep up his search as he was pulled further and further back before he finally fell forward out of the chair, smacking against the floor with a groan.

Another jump to a certain strawberry blond's household and you could see Lydia Martin herself standing in front of her mirror slowly applying it dressed in a black floral designed dress. Admiring herself in the mirror she noticed a nice leather jacket on the chest and the foot of her bed. Grabbing it, she tried it on. It was a bit big on her and she posed in front of the mirror before a voice was heard.

"It looks good on you." Came the compliment from a shirtless muscular boy on her bed under her blanket.

His hands were folded behind the back of her head showing off his six pack, blond hair and tattooed arms as Lydia's smile dropped slightly hearing his voice. Shrugging off the jacket she turned to him as if contemplating his very existence in her room.

"So, you think we could go on an real date sometime?" the pretty face asked, much to her chagrin.

"Hm.." Lydia hummed disapprovingly, mostly to herself.

"Well, can we have sex again?" He offered, grasping at straws while Lydia's frown changed at the prospect to a smirk.

"Mm!" She chimed positively before moving onto finishing up her morning ritual.

Watching her walk away, the pretty face could only stare, slightly hurt, but mostly confused at what just transpired. She never gave a straight answer... not once...

Back with our two unlikely heroes, Scott had driven to school on his new dirt bike before parking in an empty spot. Brown eyes beamed with pride at the bike he bought for himself before looking next to him seeing two Identical black bugatti motorcycles followed by a black and orange Audi R8. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Scott let the slight jealousy at the advantages some people had.

Still, he had no problems with his bike and still loved it, so with a smile, he turned his bike off and headed inside the school where Stiles was waiting.

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" Stiles asked while he walked beside his friend.

Scott and Stiles were in the middle of trying to figure out how to get Scott's tattoo back in the visible spectrum while a few individuals watched them from a distance. Stiles was suggesting they ask for Derek's advice.

"Well, he has the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott asked rhetorically.

Seriously, that money isn't coming back and he wanted something to show for it.

"Ok, yeah but still, doesn't he have his hands sort of full?" Stiles insisted while gesturing to Boyd and Erica's missing pictures.

This caused Scott to sigh, as he was still concerned for them. He knew they left but he wasn't sure if they made it to whatever safe place they were looking for.

"Oh cool! We have pictures!" a female voice chirped behind them causing the two to jump, and in Stiles case, yelp.

Behind Stiles, leaning over his shoulder was Erica, wearing a dazzling smile.

"Erica?!" Stiles almost shouted before putting a fair amount of distance between them, hitting the wall in the process.

"The one and only." The blonde replied cheekily while Scott's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." he asked before another voice spoke up.

"We did. But now we're back." Boyd's voice called from behind him making Scott's eyes widen.

"Ok, can you both stop that!" Stiles exclaimed while holding his chest.

Seriously, werewolves…

"Sorry, man," Boyd apologized before noticing the papers"They should take these down. They'll give my mom a heart attack."

"Yeah, like the one you two gave me!" Stiles said as Erica closed some of the distance between them.

"Oh, sorry Stiles," Erica started while smirking at him a little too seductively for his comfort," I can make it up to you if you'd like?"

And with that suggestive comment, Stiles turned beat red and was stuck trying to form words while Scott talked to Boyd.

"You said you were leaving. What happend to make you come back?" He asked, getting a nod from Boyd.

"Trouble. Erica and I were lucky to make it out alive. But we need to talk, all of us." Boyd said, as Scott nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Ok, when and where?" Scott asked while Erica moved away from a blushing and dazed Stiles, next to Boyd.

"Today, after school, meet at Derek's house." Boyd informed Scott before turning and walking away with Erica right behind him.

"Do they seem different to you?" Scott asked only to look back and sweat drop noticing Stiles flustered face.

Reaching, Scott snapped his fingers in front of Stiles's face making him snap out of his trance. In Stiles's defense, Scott left him at Erica's mercy, no telling what she told him, and Scott was sure he didn't want to know.

"Huh, yea-? Different? Oh yeah, the ninja trick was definitely new." Stiles commented before hearing an angry voice.

Looking into the room, they saw the new principle, sent to replace Gerard pulling the old hunter's long sword out of the desk. Well, technically, it was the old principle that Allison's mom got forced/threatened out returning to his original position but, semantics.

"And what the hell is this?" The principle all but yelled to the secretary in exasperation.

"Come on, lets go, go!" Stiles harshly whispered while pushing Scott down the hall to get as far away from that conversation as possible.

"Freshmen, tons and tons of fresh-men." Lydia said in a sing songy tone as Allison put her books in her locker gained a disturbed look.

"You mean, fresh'boys'. Lydia they're fourteen." Allison commented and pointed out with a scoff, causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

"Oh well, some more mature than others." Lydia said waving her off and continuing to scope out her new prey.

"You know its ok to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while,Work on becoming a better person." Allison offered as she finished up at her locker and closed it before leaning on said lockers.

Lydia giggled and shifted to the side to look into Allison's eyes.

"Allison, I love you. So if we need to do that thing where we talk about and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine." Lydia affirmed causing Allison to grin and shake her head.

Well played miss Martin, well played.

"But," Lydia said with a sigh before smacking a locker lightly,"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." the strawberry blonde finished while hungrily watching a new kid walk by.

Lydia's gaze finally landed on two pairs of black boots with matching jeans tucked in, steadily walking towards their direction, in unison down the hall with their black helmets in their hands. Allison followed her friends trail of vision to see what held her friend's attention for so long. They were dressed similarly, only difference being one with a blue shirt and the other wearing a button up, this begged Allison's next question.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Twins." Lydia replied practically foaming.

"Down girl." Allison playfully chided.

A sudden chuckle to Allison's side almost made her jump before seeing the locker next to her open and the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to eavesdrop, you're conversation was a little attention grabbing." the blonde haired boy explained with a chuckle.

Getting a better look Allison had to admit he was handsome and despite her earlier words, she did blush upon first inspection. Spikey sunkissed blond hair, deep blue eyes, a handsome face and exotic whisker marks too boot, hattrick!

"Oh no, you're fine!" Allison reassured him while ignoring Lydia's comment.

"Yes you are…" Lydia whispered breathlessly while eye- raping him.

" I'm sorry, we must have been loud." Allison apologized while ignoring Lydia who was shamelessly ogling him.

"No, not at all. I'm Naruto by the way." The newly named Naruto introduced with a smile while holding out his hand.

"Fish Cake?" Lydia asked while tilting her head causing Naruto to sigh slightly in amusement and exasperation.

"Common mistake, it really means 'Maelstrom'." Naruto informed them while placing his books under his arm.

"Well I am Allison and this is Lydia." Allison politely introduced while shaking his hand.

"Charmed." Lydia chimed in with a flirty smile.

"I'm sorry this is sudden but, I have a question I think you two can help me out with." Naruto told them.

"Oh?" Lydia started only for Allison to cut her off.

"What's up?" Allison asked, Lydia's sex-drive would land her in a world of trouble.

"Could you, Scott, and the rest of your merry band meet at Derek Hale's house today after school?" The blonde boy next to her said cheerfully causing her and Lydia to freeze in their tracks.

"Um, how do you-?" Lydia began to ask before being cut off.

"Know about wolves and hunters? Erica and Boyd told me after I saved them. I'd love to stay and talk, however some of the new enemies have come to town, two of which are walking to me now." Naruto informed them while also noting absently.

The two girls in front of him noticed the twins they were watching before staring intently at the back of the blond boy's head with shocked expressions. Then it clicked with Allson.

They could **hear** them. They were shocked he could detect them… they were wolves! With wide eyes Allison turned to Lydia.

"Ok, Naruto, we will pass that message along, but we really need to get to class!"

Not waiting for Lydia to respond, she dragged the protesting strawberry blonde to their next class before the bell could ring, or they got drawn into a supernatural fight. She didn't have her weapons, so this would be extremely one sided. Still she felt conflicted leaving Naruto like this, but when she looked back, his eyes told her he was still well in control.

Turning around Allison quickly sent a text to Scott, telling exactly what just happened

While Lydia huffed at missing out at the opportunity to hit on the cute guys.

Breaking eye contact with Allison, Naruto turned around, and leaned on his locker with a coy smirk on his face.

"So, how can i help you gentlemen today?" Naruto asked with a smile, not quite matching his eyes.

The result? Two pairs of growls and glowing red eyes as the twins clearly did not take his tone lightly.

"Now now fellas," Naruto chided with an easy going smile as he held his hands up, "Lets not do anything we'll regret. After all, I'm just full of hot air."

"We'll see what you're full of after I gut you!" Aiden whispered harshly with claws at the ready.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow,"Forgot you first experience, huh?"

Aiden almost charged for that slight at his first humiliation only for Ethan to hold him back.

"You're leader wouldn't like you causing a scene here, would he?" Naruto asked before spinning on his heels and walking to his first class while calling over his shoulder, "See ya later guys."

"I'm going to enjoy killing him," Ethan growled as his brother, now calm, slowly began walking to their shared class.

"Later bro, we know where they want to meet. We can kill him there." Aiden said with a grin.

"Boss will want to know the Alphas are hitting the school too…" 'Naruto said, revealing himself to be a clone before sighing, "Then again, I think he sent me so he wouldn't have to go to school again…"

With that depressing afterthought, the clone created another, handed off the books, dispelled and the replacement went to class, arriving as the bell rang.

With the original, sensing his clone dispelling and receiving the information, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. After he sweatdropped at his clones accurate guess as to why he sent a clone, he also knew he had clones all over the city. A clone here, a genjutsu there, and a henge to top it off, and voila! He has essentially, a spy network all his own, with information coming from the hospital, to the bars, to the sheriff's office.

Speaking of, Boyd and Erica mentioned Issac, one of their fellow betas, turns out, he was one of the two he saved, go figure. In any case, he and his would be savior were in the hospital with some very curious officers waiting to question them. Talking with the two Betas under his care, they explained how they did their best to keep the supernatural world away from regular people.

After he received the rundown of what has happened in Beacon Hills, based on what they learned from Derek, Naruto could say without a doubt he was extremely excited to meet this Scott McCall. If for nothing else, than to hear his version of the story. He was extremely interested to hear the stories of an Alpha, Hunters, and a Kanima.

Shifting in his seat Naruto began putting together his gear as he continued to recall the events he was told about. Before he decided to help, he wanted more information on what was happening. To do that, he had to talk to Issac and whoever that was with him.

With a hum escaping his throat, Naruto stood up and grabbed his shirt and strapped his gear on. He asked Granny Tsunade to make this gear for him when he made it back to the village after his training trip with Pervy-sage. She kept saying she forgot every time he brought it up only for her to present it to him as a going away gift/ birthday present. Funny how he remembered crying when she gave it to him before his big trip and not, he couldn't help but grin all the wider for what she'd done for him. Thinking of his pseudo-mother figure he finished suiting up and checked in the mirror for everything to be in place.

He saw he now had an anbu vest, over a black tank top on... that did nothing to hide his physique. Placing arm guards on his forearms, he slid his ninjato into the sheath across his back. While on his waist, his chakra blade was placed securely on his lower back horizontally as his secondary blade, directly above his shuriken pouch, that was attached to a utility belt. He wore his black anbu pants taped into his black shinobi sandals. His kunai carrier stayed strapped to his leg as his reached over to grab his headband and mask.

The mask itself was an orange and black anbu mask. Specifically it was a fox. He chuckled while remembering Kurama asking why he made the mask in the fox's likeness.

'Because it's another sign of our friendship! We fight together partner!' Kurama's shocked expression only lasted for a few seconds before he shouted and cursed the blond that quickly became his closest if only friend. Not that Kurama would ever admit it.

' **You ready kit?'** Kurama asked through the mental link, snapping him from his thoughts.

Tracing his thumb over the mask, Naruto placed it over his face before he responded.

"Yeah!" with that, Naruto shunshined away in a cloud of smoke.

Breaden was not having a good day. First, her job to rescue Issac went completely FUBAR when two Alphas caught her in the act of saving him, and pursued them. Then, after somehow escaping them, she passed out and woke up in a hospital, heavily sedated and about two dozen police officers outside her door waiting to ask her about all her equipment. The worst part was, she knew the cops were the least of her worries.

Because those two last night, were definitely part of the Alpha pack, the rest would definitely be after her. She still had to get to Scott to tell him he was in danger, long story short, she couldn't afford to be stuck here. So for the past few minutes, she's been pushing the drugs out of her I.V. helping to sober up quicker while pretending to sleep..

"Hey there!" A voice called out. Did she mention she was pretending to be sedated so no one would be any the wiser.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you." the masculine voice said sounding irritated.

Letting a fake groan of a heavily medicated person sound out of her mouth, she'd hope this person would get that she wasn't waking up, only to hear a scoff. Didn't this person know not to talk to someone who's under… or at least pretending to be, geez

"And that was just pathetic! If you wanna fake sleep that's fine, I just wanted to help, seeing as you're in hot water with those Alphas and the cops"

Ok, that got her to open her eyes in shock, only for her eyebrows to shoot into her hairline at the state of dress the individual was in. A ninja… that's what was standing in front of her.

"What- why- how did you know I was faking?" Breaden finally asked out of all the questions she had for this stranger.

"You're gonna have to try harder if you wanna trick a ninja, y'know." the stranger more teased than answered simply before pulling a chair to sit next to her bed.

"Oh, and don't worry. Noone can hear or see what's going on in here. Far as they know, you're still winning the oscar for best sleep performance." The masked blond informed her much to her disbelief.

"What? How? Wait, don't answer that! Why are you here?" She finally decided on the best question right now, "Are you with the Alphas?"

Her question was met with a laugh, a mirthful, good humored laugh. Didn't stop her from getting offended, though. When he finally calmed down he noted her agitated face and held his hands in a palicating manner before speaking.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend, but me? Running with Deucalion? That's a riot." The ninja chortled before continuing, "But no, I'm not with them. I'm here because I noticed they want you dead. I wanna know why." Naruto informed her.

"They want me dead because of what i know. I know what Deucalion wants in Beacon Hills and I know who they're targeting." Breaden answered.

"Ok! Well, how about, I get you out of here then?" Naruto offered her before she scoffed.

"Please, whoever you are, how are you gonna get me out of here? And why should i trust you? I don't even know your name." Breaden pointed out, causing the masked ninja to chuckle before reaching up and removing his mask.

A whisker faced crinkled as Naruto flashed one of his foxy grins while giving a two finger salute.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now let's get you out of here..." Naruto introduced before offering his hand, prompting her to give her name as well.

"Breaden…" the brown haired beauty answered cautiously while taking the I.V. out and standing to take his hand, "Wait, we need to get-"

"Issac. Yes, I know. They're already after you two, and in the hospital. I'm going to get him now. But first…"

In a poof of smoke, Breaden was seeing double. After blinking multiple times she scanned her mind for any creature with that ability. Sadly the search came up with zero. But before she could start the laundry list of questions her savior got serious.

"You need to go, now." He said, and before Breaden could say another word, the clone grabbed her.

One yellow flash and Breaden was safe from danger.

'Now for the other one' Naruto thought before placing his mask and the invisibility jutsu over himself and walking towards Issac's room.

He could feel the malicious intent of one of the Alphas coming on his way to the room. Downside, she was going to beat him inside. Upside? He got to see Kali in a nurse outfit! Grinning slightly to himself, he erased his presence and walked into the room after Kali, but not before throwing up a slight genjutsu for passing employees and officers.

"Hello, Issac." Kali greeted an unsuspecting Issac Lahey who was nervously trying to find a way out of the hospital.

"H-hi." Issac replied shifting in his bed to get up.

"How are we feeling?" She asked him while preparing the syringe. Seeing the needle, Issac began to nervously try to get out of the bed.

"G-good, actually I think I can probably-" He was cut off by a hand gently but firmly grabbing his shoulder as his nurse prepped his needle.

Ok… talking wasn't going to work. Looking up he saw her inject the contents into his I.V. she had black nail polish on her nails but somehow, it worked for her. He was a teenage boy, sue him!

"W-What is that?" Issac asked as Kali smiled.

"Oh, it's just an anesthetic," Kali answered with a sweet smile before turning to him, "We don't want you getting in the way again."

Hearing that, Issac's eyes shot to her in panic. Ohh, crabbaskets…

"Count along with me Issac…" the female Alpha instructed him.

The drug began its assault on Issac way before she started counting. His strength leaving him in spades while he began leaning over the bed he noticed the black claws on her feet.

"One…" Kali, held up one clawed finger.

Issac felt his head hit the pillow as he tried to muster the strength to get up, to fight back, to do anything. Unfortunately the more he tried the heavier his eyelids got.

"Two…." Kali continued holding up a second finger.

Issac struggled to stay conscious as Kali enjoyed watching every second of his futile struggle. Like watching a mouse try to escape the cat once the feline already has the rodent in its paws.

"Three…" before Issac lost consciousness all he saw were her eyes.

Red eyes of an Alpha, even the sclera . Her black slitted pupils being the only exception. Fear and despair gripped Issac's heart as he finally succumbed to darkness. With his head dropping Kali smirked at her job well done before-

"Well hello nurse!" Naruto called to Kali while dismissing the jutsu and stepping into the light causing her to jump in shock.

She hadn't heard anything, that's never happened before and that scared her.

"You?" Kali asked in disbelief while her eyes roamed his form despite herself and mask he wore..

"Me. You picking on a defenseless kid in the hospital now?" Naruto asked while taking a step forward.

"Well I'd hardly call him helpless, handsome. And what about you?" Kali asked sweetly while slowly stepping towards the blond jinchuuriki, swaying her hips.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, tilting his head as they stood face to face.

"You're picking on a nurse simply doing her job. Whatever am i going to do with you?" the female alpha flirted while trailing a clawed finger up his arm lightly.

Ignoring the slight shiver that went up his spine, Naruto smirked behind his mask as Kali's fingers moved to his chest.

"I have a few ideas, long as you don't kill me." Came his smooth reply as Kali's smile grew.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" She retorted while reaching for the mask obscuring his face and began to lift it while leaning into him.

"And here I thought you'd let me take you on that date. Or at least a drink before you go for second base" Naruto challenged her motions by gliding his fingers across her sides to pull her in.

Almost letting her breath hitch, Kali remembered the mission she was sent on. She was supposed to grab Issac, not flirt with this blond hottie. But he was attractive, maybe she could give him a little gift before killing him. Urg! Why did she sign up with the Alphas again? She could spend a little time getting to know him, right?

"Please, second base?" Kali questioned with a sarcastic whisper, more than a little bite behind the words as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd wear your narrow ass out."

Don't get her wrong, he was fine. But running with Deucalion she wholey believed that werewolves were far above any and all races, especially humans. She originally followed the pack as Deucalion being the leader as he was the strongest and they held similar values. Ok, so maybe her crush on Ennis helped, but that died and she really did believe what the demon wolf said.

But in one night, this guy turned that theory on its head. He proved to be a match for anyone in their pack. She wasn't even sure Deucalion could take him given how easily he dispatched the other members. She had to admit, his power and authority he exuded made him more than a little attractive. Definite Alpha material.

Naruto was matching her smirk with his own, visible now that Kali had his mask in her hands behind his head.

"Is that a promise?"

...Damn, this guy was good. Ok, she had a thing for strong, smooth talking men, sue her!

Ennis walked through the halls of the hospital searching for his target. His partner wanted to tag and bag Issac so he decided to get the girl. Moving to the room, he saw it was empty, not a trace of her there. Growling in frustration, he left to find Kali and see if she got her end of the mission complete.

Enis tracked her to the room with Issac reaching the door he saw Issac asleep, meaning it was time for him to extract, if she was still there, he could tell her about their missing target.

"Kali, she's gone, I-" Whatever else Ennis was going to whisper died in his throat at what he saw.

Kali, pressing a ninja against the wall, kissing him with a passion. Seeing the blond haired shinobi that beat him before was enough to draw the rage out of Ennis. Kali, who was supposed to be second in command, grabbing fists full of blond hair to pull that filthy human closer and moaning was the proverbial last straw to break this camel's back.

"What the hell!?" Ennis shouted breaking the two of them up as they pulled their respective tongues out of each others mouths to look at the sound that interrupted them.

This seemed to snap Kali out of her trance as she stared wide eyed at Ennis, who was practically vibrating with rage. Naruto looked more or less bored to the interruption before noticing who it was glaring daggers at him.

"Hey! I remember you, I beat you up!" Naruto chirped cheekily with a wave, adding to Ennis's growing rage, "Whats up, Penis!"

"You!" Ennis snarled, ignoring Naruto's failed attempt at his name.

He would make that punk pay for that disrespect. With a growl he charged, rushing Naruto without care to the damage he would cause, of the lives he would take. Deucalion said to be covert and make sure no one knows they're there.

Now, Ennis knew better than to question or go against Deucalion's orders, but dammit this boy stole from him. He took his pride when he beat him, his status as an Alpha, that he had been busting his chops to get back, and now? He took his property. Everyone in his pack belonged to him in Ennis's eyes, especially Kali.

So, to rectify this, He would rip this annoying blond's throat out, show Kali who she really wanted to be with before gaining the strength to go against Deucalion.

With his mind set, Ennis continued his assault to rip the shinobi limb from limb… at least he would have, had Naruto not cast a genjutsu on him, freezing him in place before he could take his third step.

"Stay put for a while." Naruto said before looking to Kali who had moved a few paces away from him with her hand to her lips.

"What did you do to him?" Kali asked despite her blush, she was still concerned about her pack mate.

"Nothing, he's just in a dream, I put him there so we can talk." the whiskered blond informed her while she looked between him and her frozen teammate.

"Wow, got a lot of tricks, Handsome..." Kali complimented idly while trying to get herself back under control.

"You're not a bad guy, Kali. I know it." Naruto said simply, seemingly ignoring her words as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the dark haired beauty.

Kali took a step back as she readied her claws.

"And how do you know that? You don't know anything about me." Kali growled lightly while taking another step back.

"You're right." Ok that answer threw her for a loop, enough to make her pause in her retreat.

"But I'd like to. I think you're fearless, smart, and dangerous… but I think somewhere in there, you want to do the right thing." Naruto pressed as Kali's past began to resurface.

" _Please!"_ the voice and face of her emissary overlapped Naruto's image causing her eyes to widen before Naruto stood in front of her once more.

" _Kali!"_ a small childish voice resurfaced causing her heart to ache even more.

"Everything I do, I do for my species. What i do is right!" Kali reassured herself.

What choice did she have? Get hunted down and killed? Live in perpetual fear while watching loved ones get tortured and die? No, never again!

"Kali, you're hurting people. Innocent people." Naruto retorted while taking another step.

"What other choice do we have? We tried peace! They just used it as a chance to kill us!" Kali waspishly snapped at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, sure he knew about hunters but he wasn't sure about the history, and clearly, there was history. He only getting pieces.

"Unfortunately you'll be too dead to hear the story!" Kali said before swiping with her claws to his open throat, only for him to grab her wrist before she could make contact.

Not keen on stopping, Kali dropped the mask and swung again with her free hand only for a repeat of the first attempt. Kali knew as a werewolf, she already was stronger than any other human, added to the fact her being an Alpha, she shouldn't be easily held off, but the shinobi in front of her was moving her hands away from his once obscured face with what seemed like genuine ease.

"You know, that was really rude," Naruto childishly chided before turning serious, "I really do want to hear the story, try to help if I can."

Hearing the blond's offer and using her senses to hear his heart beat for sincerity, Kali felt a little of her strength leave her when she couldn't sense a lie.

"Why?" Deep red eyes balefully stared into ernest blue.

"Because from what I've heard, and seen, you guys were pushed to this. I believe there can be a way to peace. Let me help." He offered again.

Kali's arm went slack as he let go of her wrist. She remembered her support turned opposition to Deucalion believing in peace. Her hand landed gently on his chest where his heart was, even now she was feeling for any hint of a lie. To her utter shock she found none. Damn… hot and sincere? And they said there are no good men.

"Think it over, and if you need me," Pulling out a hiraishin kunai, he held it out to her, "Throw this down, I'll be there in a flash."

"What if I use it to capture you?" She questioned.

People trusting her tended to end badly for them.

"Well… you could try to capture me, but you look like you could use a friend, moreover, I guess I'll just have to trust you." Naruto pointed out causing Kali's eyes to widen.

"How can you trust someone so easily? I tried to kill you." The female alpha pointed out causing Naruto to smile fondly.

"You'd be surprised how many friend's I have that's tried to kill me." With that cryptic response they heard a groan and turned to see Issac, still sedated.

She completely forgot about that. Here she was, second in command of the Alpha pack, a firm believer that werewolves were the superior race to all creatures, and then she turns around and makes out with a human? Sure she was using it to get his guard down and kill him, unfortunately she didn't count on enjoying it so much… or Ennis walking in when he did.

When he woke up and told the others she was soft on a human? Granted, an attractive, powerful human, that has taken out Alphas with his bare hands but still! If Deucalion found out, she'd be in for the fight of her life. He had her between a rock and a hard place, and **not** in the fun way.

Seeing her wide eyes Naruto let a soft chuckle echo from his throat before speaking.

"Don't suppose I could convince you to stop could I?" the blond asked, prompting her to stop evaluating before turning to him.

"Sorry handsome, I still need to make sure no one knows about us. You're very naive to think you can change centuries worth of tradition and history." Kali said, her walls coming back up making Naruto shake his head.

The way she talked reminded him of a certain Hyuga, and a certain priestess. Both of whose minds he had changed. Seemed like a lifetime ago…

"Well, I promised to bring peace to this world." The whiskered blonde stated causing Kali to almost miss a step.

"You can't be serious," Kali started, "You can't just make a childish, airheaded promise like that!" She almost shouted wondering why she was even holding this conversation with the blond while she completely skipped his wording, focused on his promise.

Seeing Naruto's confident grin, she knew why she was still talking to him.

Because she wanted to believe in his promise, childish though it may seem. The years of having to live in fear as a Beta. The constant threat of hunters waiting to shoot, stab and/or maim her. Losing so many friends and family to the hunters. To be told over and over that the only way to be safe was to ruthlessly attain power, by any means. Believing only the strong survived? Killing her Alpha, who wanted nothing more than to use her. All her Betas she killed… her emissary she butchered and left to die… and Deucalion, the one who advocated a peace movement, whose eyes used to shine with such hope, was twisted to this dark demon wolf she saw now. Were all these the wrong steps?

Was there a better way to make a better world for her kind? All of them? In her heart she knew the answer, but all her life she'd known people to fear the unknown, they'd rather kill it. But this boy- no, this man, was dead set on helping them.

Shaking her head, Kali took a step back while her hair shadowed her eyes.

How was her luck this bad? She was suppose to abduct some young wolves that had seen too much, instead, the blond monster that humiliated the pack was here. So maybe she could use her female charms to get him to drop his guard, only for her to actually be interested in him- though she'd rather drop dead than admit it-, finally, he offered to help her, and her kind, a human? Help her?

"Take him… and go…"

No other words needed, Naruto nodded and walked to Issac's bed before turning to her.

"If you change your mind, let me know. I'm planning to meet and talk it out." Naruto said before an afterthought, "Oh, and tall, bald, and ugly wont remember anything he saw, soo have fun with that."

With wide eyes Kali rounded back towards the blond only to catch the yellow flash signaling his leaving. She thought Ennis would snitch the first chance he go to Deucalion. Her distraction caused a lapse in judgment. Figuring finding a way to shut Ennis up was higher on the priority than Issac. Damn that whisker faced-

"Urg…" Ennis's voice snapped her out of her thoughts,putting the kunai behind her back, "Kali, what happened?"

"Naruto happened!" Kali snapped, "He took Issac!"

Ennis, mistaking her anger for being upset the blond took her target, snarled and headed towards the door.

"I'll find him!" Ennis growled before Kali could say another word.

Thanking god for Ennis's rather simple mind she quickly left, knowing there was no point in chasing the blond. He could teleport so he could be anywhere. Leaving that thought, Kali needed to talk to Deucalion, sure he would punish them for failing the mission but if what this blond said is true, they might be able to save all wolves, even the weak ones… assuming Deucalion would let them live.

Looking at the kunai and mask she held, she groaned at the irony of bringing up talking things out with Deucalion of all people. Walking towards the exit, Kali had to report back to their leader.

Scott drove into the hospital with his mind on class. Allison wanted to talk to him. The idea made his heart beat a little faster. Sure she passed it along with a note and he was quick to write and note his approval. Their note conversation got cut short when their new teacher- Ms. Blake?- called him outside.

Folding up the note and discretely placing it on her desk as he passed Scott couldn't stop the slight panic coursing through his head. Turns out his mom called him out of school, she said it was urgent, immediately drawing his focus. After assuring Ms. Blake his grades wouldn't slip, he used his new big word to leave her stunned. Feeling good about himself the young Omega was off to the hospital, positive he was ready for anything coming his way.

Making his way in, Scott immediately sought out his mom, he knew they hadn't talked much and he wanted to fix it, but until she was ready, he had to wait.

Little did Scott know, after he left, the school experienced a stampede, of the avian kind.

"Hey, Lydia! What is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles, not too subtly whispered to a writing Lydia, gaining her slight irritation and attention.

Seeing his attention on her arm Lydia humored him. It was either that or Stiles would continue to talk throughout the class.

"No, Prada bit me." The strawberry blonde responded, hoping to cut him off before one question became a million.

"Your dog?" Stiles pressed, more than a little shocked that the small adorable dog would bite their owner.

"No, my designer handbag…" His crush corrected, effectively stumping Stiles.

Their bags could bite them? This was going to throw his theory all off course. Should he be suspicious of his book bag?

"Yes, my dog." Lydia confessed while shaking her head. He made messing with him too easy.

"Has he ever bitten you before?" The theory was back on!

"Mm-mm." Lydia shook her head in the negative while trying to go back to writing. however...

"Ok, so what if it's the same thing as the deer?You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles kept talking, so she put her pen down to face him.

" Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake? Or something?" Lydia whispered back with slight condescension. the idea was crazy, but in Beacon Hills...

"I just, maybe it means something's coming… something bad" Stiles concluded, he didn't know what, but something was on its way, he just hoped they were ready for-

BANG!

A foreign object smacked against the window beside Lydia, causing all the students to jump and some to scream. Looking for the source, they found a blood splatter. Stiles slowly stepped to examine it with two others looked down to see a small bird twitching on the ground outside, letting out a squawk, before it ceased, dying.

BANG!

Another bird smacked into the window, creating another blood spot. All the Students jumped back again. Stiles however was more than ever, convinced in his theory. Something was coming- scratch that, something was here.

For now, the young Stilinski decided with a step back, maybe he should move from the window… once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, he did **not** want to be near when it to got to three. Before he could take more than two steps back he caught sight of something he never thought he'd see up close.

"Everybody get down!" Stiles called and ducked before all hell broke loose.

Birds, lots and lots of birds, crashing into the window, causing it to break. The pheasants, unrestricted by the glass, swarmed the classroom. In a tornado of feathers and shadow, the birds smacked into walls and doors killing themselves and attacking students, while Ms. Blake called out to the students that didn't hear Stiles. Covering the cowering girl next to her, Ms. Blake called to the students.

"Get down! Get down!" Ms. Blake called over the squawking birds.

Suddenly the birds seemingly gained some control over themselves, like a hive mind washed over them. All birds landed on desks and the floor before with an invisible call, they flew back out the window the came from, leaving a tore up classroom, distraught students, and one question on everyone's mind.

"What the fu-"

"Mr. Stilinski!" Ms. Blake cut him off.

Back in the Hospital, after being briefed by his mother about Issac's condition, Scott was in the process of power walking down the hall looking for his friend, rather, he would be, if he hadn't been stuck in the Elevator with a blind man that needed help. First he asked for the young Omega to press the buttons for his floor, it was on his way to Issac anyway, so it wasn't an inconvenience.

However, the minute they made it to his floor, the man asked Scott if he could help him get by while placing a hand on his shoulder. Ok, what was he supposed to do? Leave a blind man to find his way around a hospital he, himself, could get lost in? With a silent sigh he helped the man to the room he needed to get to, at the slowest pace humanly possible. He was blind! Come on! Scott looked around aimlessly for Isaac's room before rushing back to the elevator.

'They must have moved him!' Scott concluded before seeing a balding man aiming towards the elevator. The man was wheeling a patient whose face was hidden under a cloth into the elevator before pausing and slowly turning to look at Scott. Locking eyes, Scott got a familiar sense. It was like a tingle in the back of his skull whenever he was near another wolf.

The man was tall, muscular, chiseled features, tan, and balding. Staring at him, the Omega could tell, this was another wolf, but not one he recognized. He was wheeling a patient, it could be Issac and with the smirk on the strangers face, Issac's fate wasn't looking very positive. Seeing him press the button with a smirk Scott snarled and started to shift, getting his claws ready for a fight as he ran towards the Elevator. Seeing the wolf bring out his claws, Scott knew this was going to be a difficult fight, but he had to save Issac.

With a final push Scott jumped into the elevator just as it closed, coming to a slide in front of Ennis before hopping to his feet. Fully wolfed out, Scott's glowing amber eyes locked onto the burning crimson's of his foe with shock before determination filled them.

'Ok, so he was an Alpha, no big, I got this!' Scott thought before settling into a low crouch ready for his opponent.

Punching forward Scott launched a punch at the unknown Alpha's face, only for him to sway back. Trying not to hit Issac, Scott, tried to side step only to be grabbed by the Alpha and swung into the wall of the elevator, causing it to rock and move Issac next to the buttons.

'Ok, less 'got-ing' this!' Scott groaned while holding into the Alpha's wrist and pressing his feet to the wall and using it as a spring to kick the alpha in the face.

The kick connected causing Ennis to lose his grip on Scott and recoil, unfortunately, he grabbed Scotts ankle and with a growl, threw him into the opposite wall of the closed space. Scott gasped in pain and fell to the ground before getting back to his feet for the fight.

With a roar the Alpha swiped at Scott, barely missing as he ducked. Unfortunately he ducked directly into the Alpha's waiting hand.

"Urk!" Scott choked before he was slammed into the ceiling of the Elevator.

Growling louder, Ennis slammed the younger Beta into the ceiling again before holding him up by his throat while his red eyes glowed. Examining him, Ennis almost chuckled, this kid put up a fight, hell he still is if the punches to his arms are any indication. Still he was much better than some of the others he's fought. Still, the boy was green, even worse, he was a Beta. Did he really think he could win?

"Do you know what you're up against?" He questioned the boy he was currently choking out.

"I'm an Alpha!" Ennis announced watching with some satisfaction at the panic he could see hiding beneath Scott's eyes.

Before it could escalate, the door opened and Scott lashed out with a desperate kick, nailing Ennis in his sternum, causing him to let go of the Beta and stumble back, Into Someone's claws. With a roar and claws in his back, Ennis was effectively Paralyzed before the mystery person spoke.

"So am I." Derek smirked before throwing Ennis out of the elevator.

Landing with a roll, Ennis shifted out of his wolf form and stopped in a heap, unconscious. Looking back Derek stared at the panting Scott with an unreadable expression. Taking the time, Scott noticed Derek looking different. Not so much physically as he still kept his short cut hair style, it was more internal. While he used to have his face stuck in a perpetual frown, now he looked calm. Still, he had a noticeable beard and mustache beginning to grow in wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue faded jeans.

Maybe after his vendetta with the hunter that killed his family, becoming an Alpha, and beating a Kanima helped mellow him out.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" came the question from the Alpha.

'Scratch that, he's still a bit of a dick.' Scott thought from his position on the floor with a huff. Grabbing the wall Scott slowly began to get back up.

"Derek? Why are you here?" Scott asked despite knowing the answer.

"Issac went missing, I'm here to get him back." Derek said simply before turning and pressing the button to go to the ground floor.

"Wait, why? What was he doing? And is he alright?" Scott asked gesturing to Issac in the chair.

"That's not Issac, Scott." Derek rebuffed without looking.

"How do you know?" Scott asked while moving to the patient and removing the cloth only to be more shocked.

In the chair, was a sedated patient, but it wasn't Issac. Scott groaned before looking towards the Alpha that had yet to say anything.

"So, what now?" Scott asked only for Derek to glance in his direction.

"I go find him." Why did he expect anything more?

"Ok, so, I'll help." Scott announced, causing Derek to give him his full attention.

"Not necessary, Scott, just go to school, be a kid." Derek refused making Scott narrow his eyes.

"But if we work together, we can-" Before Scot could finish, the door opened and Derek walked out.

"I got this Scott." He called over his shoulder, but Scott was not ready to give up just yet.

In a way, he sort of felt responsible for Issac, like how a big brother has to watch his siblings. He may not be apart of Derek's pack, but he certainly wasn't leaving an innocent person to suffer or be killed if he could help it.

"No you don't!" Scott called, walking after him.

Walking around the woods, Naruto had to bite back a frown while thinking on what just happened. In this new world, he had access to his sage mode, but while in sage mode he was able to connect to the world and in a sense, commune with nature. But he almost choked at the sheer pollution and degrading health of the earth. Humans in this world gurgle the planet, choking it. Despite this, it seemed nature was still putting up one hell of a fight, sadly, not one he saw ending in a victory.

After asking Kurama, he began pumping small amounts of Kurama's chakra into the earth, bringing life back to the planet in a small way. From a recent update from one of his transformed shadow clones Naruto knew with the amount of money he had acquired, he could buy lands and use them as both bases, and area's untapped by human corrosion.

 **"I can't believe you still feel the need to ask, even with such a miniscule amount."** Kurama grumbled from his mind.

Not that his asking bothered him. Quite the opposite, it was very refreshing that his container would ask him for permission instead of taking it.

"Heh, you know me, Kurama. We're partners, so it seems only right I ask." Naruto said offhandedly to hear Kurama's snort.

 **"Before anything else, what will you do with those worthless mongrels? They're having too big an effect on this place."** Kurama asked, diverting the conversation.

Turns out, those Alphas were turning nature on its head. Their very presence permeated malice and bloodlust so strong, it drove the surrounding wildlife into a frenzy. Making them reckless, willing to go through any means to escape the suffocating feeling, even death. Their fear called out to the blond sage as he meditated. Some animals going to lengths like suicide.

This was something he couldn't let stand, while meditating at Mt. Myoboku he remembered while he meditated, the wild life would gravitate towards him. Hatching an idea from it,the blond jinchuuriki sat down in an isolated spot in the forest, falling into his meditation. After pulling natural energy from the world and supplementing it with Kurama's chakra, the blond realized he was becoming a beacon- no pun intended- for all wildlife, seeking a safe place to hide from the unseen threat.

How did he know that? Because when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by deer, birds and beavers. Doing a double taking at the bear that was laying beside him, Naruto knew he couldn't just leave them there to be assaulted by the oppressive aura, so he created a clone to take over for him.

So he could keep his sage training up, and protect the animals under oppression. If the information he got from his shadow clone at the school was anything to go off of, the animals needed it.

Getting up Naruto saw a coyote staring at him. How...- was there a zoo here he just didn't know about? Shaking the thought, Naruto began to walk away only to be followed by said coyote. Turning around and seeing the canine stop a few paces from him and continue to stare at him, Naruto began to sweat slightly.

"Ok, that's not weird or anything…" He mumbled before Kurama's voice bellowed.

" **Kit!"** with a flinch Naruto held his head.

'Ow! damn it, what?' Naruto thought back, watching the coyote tilt its head at him made the blond uncomfortable with speaking near it, even if it was simply thoughts.

" **That is no ordinary coyote."** Kurama said simply.

'Really? What gave it away? The following me? Or maybe the fact that it doesn't belong here?' Naruto sarcastically asked raising an eyebrow.

Sure, Naruto could admit, he was never the smartest guy around, but even he knew desert animals should be in the desert.

" **Boy…"** Kurama growled leaving the threat hanging while Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Ok, how do you know?' Naruto conceded before questioning, what made him the expert? Naruto began walking again...

" **Smell. she's similar to those mutts."** Kurama said simply causing Naruto to miss a step and stumble.

"S-She? How do you- why?" Naruto spoke out, only for the Fox in his head to slam a tail into the floor, gaining his attention.

" **I know because I can feel her desperation. Fear for another. She needs your help."** Kurama informed him.

The negative emotion sensor is a bit more refined in Kurama's case. Naruto could sense any negative emotion and intent, but Kurama? He's been around long enough to detect and discern all types of emotions. That was a fact he rubbed in his container's nose and would continue to until he mastered it as well.

"Don't you mean, OUR help?" the blond questioned with a grin, only for Kurama to snort.

" **Please,"** Kurama scoffed, **"You're the one that wants to be a hero, go help. I'm going to sleep."**

"Fine, so grumpy for a throw rug…" Naruto mumbled before cutting the connection.

Looking back at the coyote, he noticed it-she!- had moved closer, looking into his eyes before her eyes glowed a cold blue.

"Ok, so you need help?" Naruto asked, to his slight surprise she nodded.

"Okay! Lead the way!" Naruto grinned while the coyote nodded and turned before taking off, having Naruto follow after her.

Following the coyote through the woods, Naruto kept up with ease, but his mind couldn't help but wander. What kind of coyote was this? How could he help? Naruto thought only werewolves existed but knew that was an ignorant thought. For all he knew, vampires were real. Were ghosts real too?

The thought of running into a ghost one day made Naruto shiver with more fear than he cared to mention. Sure, he could blow up cities and take down the most powerful beings and deities, but a ghost? Nothing to hit. Unfortunately for the jinchuuriki, ghosts can most certainly hit you. Or it could take your soul, drag you to the underworld!

Shaking away the thoughts Naruto noticed the coyote had stopped in front of a hole. It was big enough for him to squeeze through so he knew it was her home but the question remained. why was he here?

Hearing a type of whine coming from the canine Naruto looked to see her nodding her head towards the hole. So she wanted him to go in… not too good a sign… but ok!

Stooping down, Naruto came face to face with a den. Well built but there were things about it that didn't quite add up. Like the doll in the corner, or other numerous accessories around the space like decorations.

Before he could look any further a whimper brought his attention to a wolf. A young black wolf with a red bandana wrapped loosely around its neck, bleeding heavily and if the whimpers were anything to go off of, in a lot of pain. Shocked, Naruto immediately ran to its side, using medical ninjutsu he learned from Tsunade's scrolls, he made quick work of the injuries. All the while under the watchful eyes of the blue eyed coyote.

'Kurama!' Naruto yelled in his mind, making Kurama crack open an eye.

" **What!?"** He yelled back, hating to be interrupted from an amazing nap.

'Look at these marks, they look familiar to you?' Naruto asked rhetorically wondering why any werewolf would do this before remembering its in their nature, just look at Kurama.

" **Yeah, like a human with claws, Alphas."** Kurama deduced, **"But you didn't wake me up for that."**

"You're right," Naruto admitted, "I do have a question that's been on my mind for a good minute…"

Kurama's silence was all the que he needed to continue with his question.

'How come these two are fully animals?' Naruto asked ignoring his partners grumbles about 'stupid blonds'.

" **...You woke me up for this?"** Kurama growled with narrowed eyes.

'Hear me out, what if they're stuck like that? And can't turn back?' Naruto pondered making Kurama groan.

Back when he would try to take over Naruto's body, Kurama had a habit of having Naruto take some of his qualities. Both in the crouching, movement, form and bloodlust, much as he loathed to admit it, was eerily similar to what might be going on with the young mongrels.

Still Kurama would shave himself bald before he admitted it. Not that he didn't feel slightly bad about hurting his first and only friend, just, his pride wouldn't allow it. So taking a deep breath, his nine tails swaying behind him, Kurama asked the question he already knew the answer to.

" **So you want to help them?"** Kurama concluded simply.

'Well… yeah!' the blond answered somewhat bashfully hearing Kurama snort in his head before speaking.

" **Of course you do. Ok let's change them back."** Kurama noted shaking his head before grinning.

'Wait, just like that?' Stunned by his partners words, Naruto was expecting him to go more into detail.

" **Just like that."** he didn't.

'... Ok, but how?' the jinchuuriki prompted while the last of the young wolf's injuries began to close up..

" **Put your hand on his or her head."** Kurama instructed his friend.

Listening to the crimson eyed kitsune, Naruto noted he finished healing the damage followed the instructions and turned to the coyote that led him here. He knew she could understand him given their prior interactions but he had to be sure.

"Ok, the damage is healed, but he needs rest and a place to stay safe. I can offer it to you if you want. I can also turn you back human if you're stuck." Naruto offered while the canine continued to stare at him.

He was hoping the miniscule amounts of nature energy he was pushing out would make him seem less threatening but watching the coyote stare with an empty look in her eyes made him realize just how stupid looked talking to the coyote and expecting it to talk back.

Sure, in his world, animals talking is normal and almost expected when he thought about toads. But here, there's a chance he had his expectations too high. After a minute it seemed, the coyote moved closer to him with its head lowered.

Moving slowly as to not frighten her, Naruto stretched his hand out and pet her head before giving Kurama the signal. Before he could think Naruto was flung into a dark void.

"Whoa! ok, where am I?" Naruto asked, immediately fed up with the darkness surrounding him.

"Who's there?!" a female voice called out bringing Naruto's attention to the unknown source before the void seemingly shifted.

Instead of floating aimlessly, his feet were placed on solid ground. Where before in the darkness he was naked, here he was clothed. Naruto blinked and he was in the forest, trees and grass surrounded him as the blond took in the sights. Seeing as this was someone's mind, he couldn't help but be a little jealous that someone else's mindscape was a forest while he got a sewer.

"Hello?" that same female voice called from behind him.

Turning around Naruto could feel the blush creeping to his face when he saw the naked girl standing in front of him. Long, slightly wild, dirty blonde hair was the first thing that stuck out to Naruto. It complemented her brown eyes, and delicate brows, which were currently studying him with tentative curiosity. A cute nose trailed his eyes down to her full lips and supple neck and shoulders, draped with her hair.

Her hair covered her nipples but it did nothing to hide her full C-cup breasts and tone stomach leading down to her navel and-

" **Huh, the carpet does match the drapes…"** Kurama absently noted.

Averting his eyes, but unable to ignore his partner, Naruto conjured a robe to hand to the young lady while fighting down his blush.

"Uh, hi! I'm Naruto…" He started somewhat awkwardly before holding the robe out, "Mind putting this on before anything else?"

"Sure…" The brown eyed girl said before grabbing the robe and wrapping up.

Getting the vibe she was a little too used to being nude, Naruto waited until she was done before turning back to face her.

"Right, like I said, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are…" The shinobi introduced himself with a soft smile causing the girl to lose her guarded look slightly.

"...Malia…" She introduced herself before looking around. "...What happened? And where am I?"

"Nice to meet you Malia! And to answer your question, this is your mind." Naruto informed her making her eyes widen.

"Wait, I'm human!" Malia shouted in shock before breaking out into a large smile and tears in her eyes.

Sweat dropping at her slightly scatterbrained assessment Naruto couldn't help but question her as he approached..

"You sound happy, could you not change back whenever?" His voice seemingly snapping her out of her excitement before she turned back to him completely forgetting about the robe she wore.

"I… I don't remember much… I remember a full moon. Flashes and moments" Malia recounted as she unknowingly flashes the blond jinchuuriki.

Grabbing the belt of the robe Naruto closed it and tied the knot while looking away. The blush on his face however, proved the damage was already done.

"I… I have a friend I think… he needs me." She told him with confusion before conviction ignoring his fixing her clothes. What difference did it make to her?

"Well, whatever happened, I can change you and your friend back if you want?" Naruto offered causing Malia to smile beautifully and nod her head.

"Yes, please! My dad's probably still missing me. " She chirped with an almost childish tone.

Suddenly from behind, Naruto sensed danger rapidly approaching. Scooping Malia into his arms, he jumped to the side to see a horse sized coyote land where he was standing a second ago.

While landing Naruto was able to look at his would-be attacker more closely. It looked similar to Malia's coyote form only bigger, with blue eyes and black sclera. Where Malia's blue eyes had shown some higher form of reasoning, this canine was running on pure instinct.

'Malia's inner wolf-er- coyote…' Naruto concluded while the creature snarled at him, obviously wanting him away from her partner, Malia.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked Malia, who nodded, shocked to see the coyote yet feeling a connection.

With a hand sign, Naruto and Malia began to glow and shoot into the sky, while the coyote howled after them.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was greeted to Malia, kneeling next to him, naked… shaking his head Naruto turned away and used creation of all things to make another robe, before looking to the young black wolf laying down in front of him.

Before he could move to the young one, Malia's eyes snapped open with her gasping. Eyes scanning the room before landing on our blond hero. Without warning Malia jumped at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mali told him with tears in her eyes.

Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help the slight blush that found its way to his face as he awkwardly patted her clad back. After calming a thankful Malia Naruto handed her the robe much to her confusion.

She remembered wearing clothes and how she used to wear them, but, after all these years, she ran around the woods essentially naked. So it would take a while for her to feel the need to wear clothes again. With a muttered apology Malia accepted the robe and put it on before turning her attention back to the black wolf laying before them.

"How will you get him out? Wait- how did you get me out?" Malia questioned him rapidly, "And, how did you get this robe?"

"Ok, in order, I'll enter his mindscape like I did with you and I made the robe." Naruto answered simply knowing it would only lead to more questions.

'Was this what I was like?' Naruto thought, before hearing Kurama take a breath to answer he adding 'Not an open question!'

 **"Humph…"** Kurama huffed slightly.

"Tell you what," Naruto cut Malia off before she could ask, "Let me get him out, and I'll answer your questions."

"Ok... " Malia conceded reluctantly before grinning, "But you gotta take me with you!"

Biting back a groan Naruto knew she wouldn't drop this so with a nod Naruto placed his hand on the young wolf's head.

"Ok, place your hand on mine." Following his instructions, Malia felt her consciousness slip as she entered a dark void.

She might have panicked if it weren't for the fact she could see Naruto and feel him holding her hand. The sense of security she got was amazing, enough to grace a small blush on her face before she blinked and they were in the woods.

"Wha- What is this?" Malia stuttered.

"The mind of our mystery wolf." Naruto answered while looking around for said wolf.

He didn't have to look far, as a black mass made itself known to them with a deep growl. Gaining the pair's attention, Naruto and Malia saw a wolf, around the same size as Malia's seemingly laying down but upon closer inspection, they saw a boy laying on its side with the wolf itself, wrapping its tail around him protectively. The boy was obviously still asleep while the wolf's yellow glowing eyes watched the intruders with an air of protectiveness for the boy wrapped in it's embrace.

Upon further inspection, the boy appeared to be in his preteens, maybe eleven to twelve, of african american descent with short cut dreadlocks stopping near his eyebrows in front and down to the base of his neck in the back. He was wearing tan cargo pants and a black button down the front shirt that blended in with the wolf's fur.

Almost reading the intentions of the two blonds, the wolf tensed slightly before sniffing the air and turning his attention to Malia, who stiffened.

"Is… is that?" Malia began whispering to Naruto who nodded.

"Yep, he has an inner wolf… seems it wants protect him, sort of like with you…" Naruto answered her before noting, "I think he remembers you, though."

"Ok…" Malia started warily,"So what does that mean now?"

"Meaning it'll be better if you retrieve the kid." Naruto replied with an easy smile only for it to grow when seeing her incredulous stare.

"You can't be serious." She started before noting his growing smile with no move to step towards the wolf.

"You wanted to come, right?" Naruto pointed out cheekily.

With a sigh, Malia turned towards the wolf who had been silently watching her the entire time, completely ignoring Naruto. The werecoyote began her slow trek to the child within the wolf's grasp as the canine stared. Once she was was within two feet, she looked into the wolf's eyes, noting the slight tightening of its tail around the boy before talking.

"I just… we just want to help." Malia corrected while earnestly staring into his eyes, "Please."

While Naruto could say that from what he had seen of her, she wasn't one for words, but when she did speak, she meant what she said. Granted she talked when she was curious, but who wouldn't be after being freed from a perpetual prison of your own body? Still Naruto could see the wolf looking at her as if processing her presence and words.

After a few tense minutes, the wolf seemingly decided and closed his eyes before nodding his head, and removing his tail from the boy, making a path for Malia to the boy. Moving slowly the wolf licked the boy's cheek stirring him, then set his head down while lazily watching Malia.

With a small nod and smile, Malia watched as the boy's eyes slowly opened revealing bright yellow before returning to a coal black. they blearily searched the open area.

"Urg… ow…" The kid groaned while shaking his head before looking to the girl in front of him, "Who are you? What happened?"

"I dunno." She bagan, "I'm just as new to this as you are, but my name is Malia-" only to be cut off.

"I, wait I know you!" The kid chirped, sitting up with instantaneous energy almost unheard of, "You're the nice lady that helped me!"

"Uh… wha?" Came Malia's intelligent response to the excited boy.

"Yeah! You were the coyote that saved me and helped me, right?" He recalled with a grin, causing Malia's eyes to widen before looking unsure.

"Oh.. Sorry, I think so… but I don't really remember much," Malia informed him before shifting to show Naruto behind her, " I was only able to become human because of him…"

"Really?" The boy asked before looking down, dejected, " I thought you just really liked your coyote form, I didn't know you were trapped."

"Hey, hey, it's ok, nothing to worry about. I'm human now!" Malia comforted him placing her hand on his shoulder only for his head to shoot back up.

"Speaking of!" Before she could blink, the kid shot to his feet, running to Naruto and standing in front of him, staring as if sizing him up. The wolf seemingly watching with amusement dancing in its eyes.

"Hmmm..." The boy mumbled while Naruto stared at him awkwardly raising an eyebrow.

"Whats up, kid?" Naruto asked after ten seconds of silence.

"... hmm, you're not an Alpha. How'd you turn her back?" The boy asked him, his coal black eyes narrowing at him, his expression serious.

'Ahh, I see,' Naruto began to piece it together, 'He wants to protect her… I like this kid.'

 **"Yes, a lot like you."** Kurama commented causing Naruto's smile to grow.

"Simple, I'm a ninja." Naruto answered simply and almost laughed when the kid gained stars in his eyes.

"Really? Ninjas are real? Can you prove it? Can you teach me?" suspicion momentarily forgotten, the kid began jumping up and down asking questions while Naruto chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm.

'Yeah, definitely me.' He admitted with a slight shake of the head before raising a hand and stopping the boy mid jump.

Smiling lightly Naruto ruffled his head before speaking.

"Tell you what kid, let's get you out of here and I'll answer all questions, ok?" to this request, the boy nodded.

"What was your name, again?" The boy asked with a curious head tilt.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," the blond shinobi introduced before asking, "And you are?"

Responding to his prompt, the boy moved Naruto's hand from his head and grinned up at him.

"My name is Sekani! Sekani Rhodes!" He exclaimed while pushing his thumb into his chest causing Naruto to see a younger him take the boy's place.

Malia walked up to them seeing Naruto wear a soft smile while looking at the excited Sekani who noticed her arrival. Smiling at the two of them having their interaction Malia finally spoke.

"Ready to go?" She asked as Sekani and Naruto nodded.

"Right! Grab onto me." Naruto said as Malia grabbed his hand and Sekani grabbed hers.

Making a hand sign, the three began to glow in front of the black wolf. Sekani watched the light shine off himself with utter fascination.

"Whoa, this is so cool!..." Sekani cheered, his voice fading while they became a column of light shooting into the sky, leaving the wolf alone who laid his head back down, going to sleep.

Waking back in the real world Naruto rubbed his eyes before noticing a nude Sekani before he created another robe, black with Kurama on the back, snarling with his nine tails swaying.

" **Nice!"** Kurama commented with a small smirk causing Naruto to grin.

'I know, right? Maybe i should start a clothing line.' Naruto mused before Sekani and Malia returned to the land of consciousness. Malia blinking while Sekani gasped.

"Whoa whoa whoa, relax…" Naruto eased the boy while he scanned the room.

"I'm good..." Sekani affirmed, "But how'd you do that?"

"Ninja secret." Naruto answered with a smirk before handing the boy his robe, "here."

"Whoaa…" Sekani beamed before, "How'd you do that?"

"I made it." Naruto's simple answer only to get, surprise, surprise-

"Ok, but how though…?" Another question.

"I can create things. But now I have a few questions for you." Naruto answered before changing the subject.

"Me to?" Malia asked causing Naruto's eyes to glance her way before nodding.

"Yeah, so, what are you two doing out here?" the Jinchuuriki asked causing Malia and Sekani to flinch.

"I-I don't remember much…" Malia said while shifting her gaze to the ground.

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Naruto pressed.

"I was… my family was driving down the road, I saw the moon…" Malia recounted hastily, getting flashes back as she trailed off, wanting them to stop.

From there, Naruto could fill in the blanks. The full moon was exposed to her as a child, she attacked her family…

"Hey, its ok," Naruto tried to reassure her.

"N-No, it's not! My… my mom, sister…" brown eyes locked onto deep blue conveying pure distress.

"Were they wolfs- er, coyotes like you?" Naruto assumed they were somewhere else he just had to find them to reunite the family.

"No… I remember seeing their bodies." Malia refuted.

Well shit… there goes that plan.

"But… my dad… he might still be around." Malia added while trying to escape her depressing thoughts.

She remembered telling her mother she wished she was dead in a childish fit of anger her mom didn't deserve. And she was the one to do it.

A large hand on her shoulder and a smaller hand grasping her's brought her back to the present. Looking up she saw the blond shinobi grasping her shoulder with a concerned look while a clothed Sekani held her hand, a small sad smile running across his face. Seeing the two of them stare at her concerned for her was the final straw and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. As the burning tears traveled down her chin she allowed herself to be pulled into a group hug.

While silent sobs echoed in the den, Malia felt the pain in her heart begin to lessen causing her to pause before feeling a wetness on her abdomen. Looking down the two teens were more than a little shocked to see black veins moving from his point of contact with malia into Sekani, who looked up with a small sad smile, tears free falling.

"How are you doing that?" Malia asked.

She remembered him taking her physical pain in the instances she had been hurt in the past but, she was certain he couldn't take emotional pain, at least, she used to be.

"I uh… don't like seeing you hurt." Came his nervous but simple response, "You're my pack."

Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but smile before placing his hand on Sekani's head, ruffling his dreads, much to his chagrin.

"Yeah, let him support you." Naruto added while ignoring Sekani's pout.

This interaction caused Malia to laugh and had them move back before Naruto started talking again. Having been forced to remove his hand before Sekani bit it. Little dude did not appreciate his "Messing with his look".

"Think about what you have left instead." Naruto soothed, successfully relocating her thoughts.

Going silent for a second Malia's eyes widened slowly.

"Dad…" She whispered before her eyes shifted to the smiling Naruto and Sekani.

"You should go to him." Sekani stated causing Malia to pause and look at him questioningly.

"Wait, what about you?" the werecoyote asked before Sekani put on a smile.

"I'll be ok, you have a family to get to, I have someone to find anyway." He explained, his eyes becoming determined.

"Actually, if you want, you can hang with me, kid." Naruto said gaining wide eyes from Sekani as Malia smiled, being halted from her response to Sekani.

"Wait, what?" Sekani asked shocked gaining a chuckle from the blond.

"You heard me. I got you covered, and we can protect you." Sekani stared at the blond shinobi with disbelief.

"Why? You don't know me? Why even help us?" The boy asked.

What was with this guy? He just shows up and helps people? No, heroes don't exist. Not in this world, he knew that now.

"Well…" Naruto stated while adopting a thinking pose before flashing a megawatt smile at the skeptical boy, "it's the right thing to do, I guess!"

Naruto almost laughed at Sekani's lost, outraged and slightly shocked expression before snapping his fingers in front of his obsidian orbs gaining his focus.

"So, what about you, Sekani?" Naruto said shifting his attention inflectively, " you're an orphan?"

"What about it?" Sekani snapped waspishly causing the shinobi to raise his hands in surrender with a soft smile.

"Nothing, kid. I was one too. Us orphans gotta look out for each other, ya know?" Naruto said causing Sekani to almost be floored at his honesty.

Sekani stared into Naruto's eyes for a full two minutes, scrutinizing him before turning away.

"… ok... I'll roll with you." Sekani stated, attempting to not look like he wanted to before turning back, "But you have to teach me some ninja stuff!"

"Of course!" Naruto affirmed after nodding.

"Aight then." Sekani said with a shrug and smirk tugging his lips, "Thanks then."

Suddenly, before anymore discussion could start, Naruto felt a flux of information invade his mind.

"Hey, I have a meeting to get to, Malia, I can get you to the police to get you to your dad, and Sekani, I can give you a lift to my place." He said suddenly, getting raised eyebrows from the two shapeshifters.

"Hol up, what?" Sekani halted while raising his hand, "Why? What meeting? And how are you gonna-"

Poof! And like that, there were three smiling blond shinobis in the den staring at him. Sekani knew he wasn't going to hurt him, but he knew people couldn't clone themselves… right?

"He'll explain everything to you, once you get to a safe location." Naruto said temporarily palicating the young wolf as his other clone stepped next to the more than slightly shocked Malia.

"...Fine. but I still have questions." Malia said getting a nod from the Naruto closest to her.

"Sounds fair, see ya in a bit, boss!" The clone saluted before placing a hand on Malia's shoulder and flashing out of the room.

This caused Sekani's eyes to bug almost out of their sockets as he looked around for any trace of his adoptive big sister.

"What the- how the- where'd she go?!" Sekani shouted as he ran to where she disappeared from, "What did you do?"

Biting back a chuckle as Sekani rounded on him Naruto once again raised his hands in a palicating manner.

"Relax, I just teleported her to the police station so they could find her dad." He informed the slightly irate boy getting him to calm down.

"You can teleport?" Sekani asked with no small amount of disbelief.

"Yep," The clone answered while walking up to him, "That's what we're gonna do."

"... Will it hurt?" Sekani asked, he couldn't just go off of limited information, right?

"Nope!" chirped the clone before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just take a deep breath."

Deciding to trust the ninja he met, Sekani did as instructed and took a deep breath before he and the clone disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving Naruto alone as his face wore a playful smirk. His clones were so versatile, when they ran around the world they made sure to plant his hirashin marker practically all over the world. So the town had them marked everywhere, even some places he didn't want them to be.

Moving his thoughts elsewhere, Naruto sensed the 'Beacon Hill Defenders', as he named them, meeting at Derek's house.

'Time to meet the team…' Naruto thought with a smirk before taking to the trees.

Scott couldn't help but feel like life was just out to get him. Every time he managed to put a spin on his situations. First he was cursed with lycanthrope, but it made his better at lacrosse and get the girl. Next, there was an Alpha, sorry, murderous Alpha going around killing people, but he made a deal with Derek to kill it, ending the threat but keeping him cursed.

Continuing, the hunters and Kanima showed up to exterminate them, and once again, he managed to pull a win out. Swapping Gerard's pills for mountain ash, which was a natural werewolf repellent, was one of his finer ideas. He essentially managed to save the town. Finally, Allison… she bro- they broke up. And he spent the passed few months, trying to push himself to be better, and from his point of view, it worked.

He couldn't help but feel miffed. Why did he have giant reptiles or hunters with a fetish for bisection to deal with? Regardless, he knew this was his life now, and his friends were dragged into this, so he had no choice but to protect them.

That said, after his fight- using the term loosely- with the Alpha in the hospital, Scott couldn't help but have more questions. And Derek had them, hence he followed after him, getting him to agree to letting the beta help. Making his way to the Hale house Scott wondered if he still lived there before Derek shot the idea down. He moved, but needed items from the almost completely destroyed house.

After telling Stiles to meet at the house Scott continued to press Derek for information about what he was getting, the Alpha, and the weird things happening around town. Getting only vague answers about it, Scott was frustrated enough to leave before remembering something.

Asking Derek for help, Scott told him about his tattoo delima while Derek continued to work with herbs. After a few minutes, Stiles had entered from school, leading to where they stood now. Scott sitting in front of Derek, in his tank top holding out his unblemished arm while Derek analyzed it with glowing red eyes.

"Yeah, I see it. Two bands, right?" Derek asked getting a nod from Scott.

"What does it mean?" Derek asked, already having a feel for the answer.

"I dunno… It's just, something I traced with my fingers…" Scott honestly just felt a deeper connection to the symbol, he just didn't have the words for it.

Whatever it was, it felt, apart of him, like it was his mark, his open wound. When Derek asked why it was important to him, Scott asked;

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" the Beta asked.

"To leave a mark." Stiles whispered to Derek, showing he was paying attention to the artist if his proud smirk was anything to go off of.

"In Tahitian…" Scott informed them letting them know there was a different meaning, "In Samoan, it means open wound. I knew I wanted a tattoo when i turned eighteen, I always wanted one. I decided to get it now, as a reward."

"For what?" Derek pressed.

"For… not calling or texting Alisson all summer. Even when I really wanted to..."

Listening to Scott, Derek couldn't help but relate to Scott's heartache about losing Alisson. He knew the hunter princess held a strong part in Scott's heart. Sure, Derek had his own experience with hunters- NONE of them good- but he also saw the young Beta he met in the woods grow into a powerful wolf in his own. Derek meant it when he told Scott they were brothers.

At first Scott was the annoying, naive, rebellious little brother he had to look out for and try to protect, figuring they would work together and Scott would fall in line with his thinking. He was pleasantly surprised at Scott deciding to find his own way, while never being as powerful, Scott proved many times to be Derek's equal in terms of inner strength.

Nodding his head at the closing remarks by Stiles, Derek reached behind him for… a welding torch? Well, this ain't good.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said bluntly, Scott gaining a determined look while Stiles was less than pleased.

Turning his attention back to the Beacon Hills alpha, Scott couldn't help but gulp slightly. Derek was born a werewolf, with all the powers. Yet Derek had a tattoo, so if anyone had any idea how to keep one, it had to be him. But a torch? Seems excessive...

"Ah, that's great." Stiles sarcastically commented while taking a step back as the torch was lit.

"Do it." Scott stated after a second, he'd live through it, right?

"So, I'm just gonna take that as my que." Stiles said hastily making his way passed the two wolves.

He passed out watching the tattoo, he wasn't going to test his resilience to burning bodies. Call him old fashioned, he was funny like that, human mutilation makes him uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna wait outside…" Stiles began only for Derek to halt him.

"Nope." Derek's arm shot out, catching Stiles in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, "You can help hold him down."

With Stiles shaky hands on his shoulders, Scott nodded again, telling Derek to start. Moving the torch closer and ignoring Derek's eyes shifted to red, giving him the outline of the tattoo.

"Oh my god…" Stiles whimpered as the torch got closer.

"AAARGH!" Scott roared as the torch made contact with his flesh, sizzling at the contact.

Derek didn't lie when he said the pain would be the worst, still Scott couldn't help but hope he was exaggerating. He wasn't, infact, he sugar coated it. Jumping from the pain and screaming Scott barely heard Derek yell at Stiles.

"Hold him!" Derek barked at Stiles when he was shook off by the screaming Scott.

Pursing his lips and putting all his strength to it, Stiles held Scott in place while Derek continued to torch his arm. Scotts screaming only got worse as his eyes glowed gold, not trying to mask the pain he was in.

A few miles away, Lydia and Allison were walking towards the Hale house, after they escaped Allison's dad and questions, the two girls quickly made their way to the burned home. Normally they would actively try to avoid the supernatural, but with the suicidal animals, the new kid at school, and if what Stiles said was true, Erica and Boyd showing back up, they needed answers. Allison, despite feeling awkward after making it clear she wanted space, texted Scott to let him know they needed to talk and to meet at Derek's.

The Argent was even more surprised when he texted her back, not because he wouldn't text her, but that he and Stiles were already there. She tried texting why but she never got another text after 'I'll tell you when you get here.'

With a frustrated sigh, Allison essentially dragged Lydia away from the School but to the latters protest.

"I still don't know why I have to go…" Lydia whined while following in step behind Allison, irritation spread across her face.

"You heard what the new kid said," Allison said evenly but was slightly amused at her friends attitude, "And we need to know what is going on out here."

"Ok, but you're the badass hunter, I'm just a beautiful, unlucky girl." Lydia pointed out before thinking, "Wait, don't you feel weird about going to the house?"

"Trying not to think about it Lydia." Allison stepped over a large rock with a sigh, "Thanks for reminding me though."

"Sorry," Lydia said simply, knowing her aunt was a slightly sore subject for her, "But what does the new kid have to do with anything to do with it? Why even listen to him? I mean, he's cute but-"

"He's dangerous," Hearing where it was going Allison cut Lydia off, "He knows about us, all of us. So he knows about Scott, Derek, Stiles, You, and me. Last time that happened we fought a giant wolf."

Grimacing at the memory Lydia couldn't help but agree slightly with her friends reasoning. Naruto was a wild card, and for all they knew, he could be the cause of what was happening with the animals.

A few more minutes of walking and they stood in front of the partially burned down house, causing Allison to involuntarily swallow a little harshly before stepping forward. Not a step too soon for what they saw.

Stiles opened the door, looking slightly surprised to see them before they peeked behind him to gasp. Scott was laid out on the floor with Derek standing a little away from him, welding torch slowly being put out of sight.

"Oh my god!" Allison gasped before her and Lydia barged in, knocking Stiles to the ground in a heap.

"What happened?" Allison asked gaining narrowed eyes and a frown from Derek before he put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, he'll be up soon." He said simply, wondering why people felt fine about rushing into his home without even asking.

Sure, the county took it back, so technically it was fair game, but he was still alive, and lived here for years. Could no one respect that? Then the Argent had the gall to demand answers like she ran something.

Turning away from Allison, Derek put the torch down before turning and crossing his arms, to face the human infestation in his house. Hey, a group of wolves? Its a pack, but to Derek,a group of humans? Invading his family home? That's just an infestation.

"What do you want?" Derek asked simply.

He knew why Stiles was here, the kid was inseparable from Scott. That and Scott invited him, but the two girls sweating slightly under his scowl, he had no clue why they would show up.

"W-We were told to meet here." Lydia spoke up while cursing her stutter, she was rewarded with the alpha turning his gaze to her.

"By who?" Derek asked with even more disgruntlement seeping into his voice.

"Someone bearing a gift!" A cheerful voice cut in, as footsteps outside were heard before they stopped.

Getting up, Stiles looked out the still open door with a wide eyed look, before turning to the others.

"Guys!" He called, as the hunter and Alpha quickly walked to the door after Derek lightly shook Scott awake.

Standing there, on the front lawn of the Hale house was Erica and Boyd. both dressed in black jeans and black leather jackets, while Erica had a grey t-shirt with a white konoha symbol across the chest with black and white nikes, Boyd wore a black and red spiral design shirt to match his black and red jordans.

Erica had an easy smile that got larger when her eyes landed on Stiles, while Boyd looked as serious as he always had. Seeing them, Derek's eyes widened before he stood at the porch, slightly confused but even more so, suspicious. Stiles and Allison stood on either side of Derek while Lydia helped Scott get to his feet.

"Erica, Boyd…" Derek stated evenly, gaining a sobering Scott's attention before he continued, "What do you want?"

Seriously, was this place the new hangout spot for kids? He seriously lost some fear if people felt they could just show up whenever they wanted. Thankfully it was nothing a little head cracking couldn't fix. Before Erica could talk, more than likely to be a smartass comment, Boyd cut her off.

"We're only here to talk." Boyd said palicatingly as Derek rose an eyebrow.

At this, Scott stepped out, in his tank top,showing off his tattoo before speaking.

"Ok, talk about what?" Scott asked causing Erica's eyes to shift to him.

"Not yet, our boss isn't here yet." She informed them causing everyone to get on guard.

"You found another Alpha?" Derek asked, more curious if anything.

The Alpha pack didn't have any betas. Ever. so his question only spawned more when they nodded their heads, Erica sporting a grin.

"He's definitely an Alpha in his own right." She said somewhat coyly while Boyd kept a straight face.

"Well where is he then?" Derek demanded more than asked before a gust of wind flew through the area, kicking up leaves, causing the group to cover their eyes.

When the wind and leaves cleared, in front of Erica and Boyd stood a sun-kissed blond spikey haired man, with two others standing on either side of him. His attire was a black face mask covering his lower face from the nose down, leading into a black sleeveless shirt under a gray vest, with black pants tucked into black sandal-like shoes. He had weapons but didn't carry himself like a hunter. His eyes locked onto Derek's, cerulean eyes seemed to shine with amusement over anything else, but, Before anyone could say something, he noticed one of the four people standing next to him.

"Issac?" Derek and Scott asked while the boy in question was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, jeans and vans.

"Derek? Scott?" Issac said confused as he began walking towards his Alpha and friend.

Stepping off the porch, Derek stopped a few feet away watching the mystery man as Issac walk to where he was. Flicking his eyes to his Beta, Derek asked;

"You ok?" Getting a nod from him Derek turned his gaze to the four infront of him.

"Who are you?" Derek asked bluntly, getting what could only be described as an eye-smile in return.

"Now, now," The blond chimed, channeling his sensei with a waving hand, " is that any way to greet someone doing you a favor?"

Biting back a growl, Derek watched as the laidback blond let the ebony woman behind him step forward, determination on her face as she spoke.

"Derek, Scott, my name is Breaden and I have to warn you-" She began only for Derek to cut her off.

"About the pack? I know." Derek said before Breaden shook her head.

"It's not just some regular pack! You know that." She refuted while Scott got even more curious.

"What makes it special?" Scott asked, he knew Derek was hiding something from him.

While the mercenary started, Scott saw something he thought he'd never see from a trained killer, fear. It was hidden, not showing on her face, but her scent and eyes betrayed her.

"You didn't tell him?" She asked shifting her eyes to Derek, he stared back unflinching.

"It doesn't concern him. I can handle it." Derek stubbornly growled out before hearing the blond man scoff.

"Is that why you're hiding the truth from him?" The blond man asked causing Derek to growl at him but the blond man was looking towards Scott and his door.

"Derek, what is he…?" Scott began only to trail off following the blond man's gaze and notice something he hadn't before.

The door. The front door to the Hale house was painted. Why paint the door when the whole house was burnt almost to the ground?

"You painted the door?" Scott asked rhetorically, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wonder what's behind that…" Naruto wondered out loud.

Flicking his claws. Scott began to tear the paint off the door to show what was beneath, never pausing much to Derek's slight protest. After a minute of clawing away Scott was rewarded with a symbol he had never seen before.

It was somewhat reminiscent of the Triskelion tattoo on Derek's back. That's where the similarities ended however, where Derek's tattoo had three spirals connected, this symbol were angular lines, coming to form a triangular shape at the center. For some reason, seeing this brought a sense of dread for Scott.

"What is it?" Scott asked, not tearing his eyes away from the door.

Derek stopped glaring and sighed with a drop of his head before answering.

"It's their symbol." Derek informed Scott causing eyes to turn to him.

"The pack?" Scott asked getting a nod from Derek who continued.

"Yeah. The Alpha pack." Derek confessed gaining a raised brow from Allison and wide eyes from the other teens.

"Wait wait wait," Stiles cut in, "A pack? Of Alphas? How is that possible? When you say pack, how many?"

"I don't know." Derek said simply causing Stiles to quickly step to Scott.

"You don't know? He doesn't know?" Stiles questioned before rounding to Scott, praying his friend would listen to reason, "If one Alpha beat you and Derek senseless, what do you think a pack would do?" Stiles pointed out before Derek shifted his eyes to the sheriff's son.

"I said I'd handle it." Derek repeated.

"Really? How exactly?" Stiles pressed getting silence from Derek, " Sure you're an Alpha, but Scott isn't. And we don't know how many there are? I mean, I wouldn't wanna go up against them, with that limited amount of information!"

Hearing his rant, the masked man laughed lightly to himself gaining Derek's ire again, as he momentarily forgot about him. Naruto had to admit, he liked Stiles, very tactical if nothing else.

"Ok, so an Alpha pack. Why are they here?" Scott asked, hoping to derail a confrontation before it could get any traction.

"They're here for a fight." Derek said only to get a shake of the head from Breaden.

"No, they're here to recruit." She corrected getting wide eyes from everyone in response.

"They're looking to recruit Derek?" Allison said gaining some attention, her eyes not leaving the masked man, "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Mhm!" He nodded, with his hair appearance, covering his face was only gonna do so much, "Seems that way, but not only him."

"Naruto?" Derek cut in before the conversation could continue.

"Yes?" The blond answered in a playful tone Derek found no amusement in.

"Why are you here?" the Alpha asked trying to figure out why and how this stranger knew him and if he was a threat.

"I'm here to help." Naruto said, "and gain information."

"For what purpose?" Derek asked.

"To bring peace." Naruto offered forthcomingly effectively stunning Derek.

"I figured you wouldn't listen right off the bat, but hoped after I saved Issac you'd be a little more willing to listen." Naruto informed him.

"You saved Issac?" Derek couldn't help but question. Don't get him wrong, he'd seen hunters get the better of Alphas before, but it normally took a team.

It was extremely rare for a single hunter to take a prepared Alpha, so Derek was more than skeptical, Naruto merely eye smiled.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look." He said simply while his eye-smile further off-put those present.

"Well, thank you for helping." Scott cut in politely before trying once again to steer the conversation, "So, you said you would want to help?"

"Yep! I came to see if you all would be willing to have a peace talk with the Alphas." Naruto said simply.

If those present weren't shocked already from everything the blond had done, they were now floored before Derek had enough.

"Thats enough." He started, red eyes beginning to glow, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't trust someone whose face I can't see."

"Fair enough." Naruto admitted with a shrug, unflinching under Derek's glare, "But I'm not playing, I made a promise bring peace, and I never go back on my word!"

"Good to have strong words," Derek started while his claws lengthened, "But don't mean much if you can't back it up."

Derek wasn't going to throw his lot in with a lucky weakling. He'd never heard of this guy and so far, Derek still couldn't say he trusted him. Sure he saved Issac, but for Derek, it wouldn't be too far off to say he didn't hold humans in the highest regard, much less, a wannabe ninja.

"So you want to see what I'm made of?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer as Derek growled lightly, saying nothing.

"Or!" Stiles cut in, "We could not, and just go with thank you for saving Issac!" he cut in while walking somewhat down the stairs towards the ninja but stopping a respectably far distance away.

While Stiles spoke, Scott looked to Derek with slight agitation and confusion in his eyes.

"So, thank you!" Stiles finished while Scott was hoping Derek would stop antagonizing the help offered anymore.

"You're welcome." Naruto said simply, not at all offended by Derek, "and I understand,unfortunately, we won't be fighting, Derek."

"He's right." a voice cut in from the woods as the twins made their presence known.

"Oh, does your owner know you got out of your cage?" Naruto chimed grinning as they snarled while stepping out of the cage.

"He won't mind when we bring your head back to him." Aiden said with a menacing step forward while Allison cursed herself for not bringing her bow.

Erica and Boyd took a protective stance in front of Naruto while Breaden was in a similar boat to Allison.

"Take it you aren't up to talking things out with all of us, huh?" Naruto offered while stepping between the two Betas with hands on their shoulders.

"Deucalion told us to take you out, so we will!" Ethan coldly stated with Naruto shaking his head.

"Ok…" Naruto began while stepping away from the group to an open clearing, "Let's make a bet."

"What kind?" Ethan said, while knowing his brother was only barely holding himself back.

"If I win, you answer my question. If you win, I go with you." Naruto stated while Aiden growled at his perceived arrogance.

"Deal." Ethan agreed, knowing at least Ennis wanted to take his pound of flesh from the blond that humiliated them.

"We have to help him! We can't just let him die!" Scott said as Derek was silent, "Derek!"

"I'm thinking it over…" Derek unashamedly commented causing Scott to deadpan.

Sure, he wasn't on the same side as the Alphas, but he was also, not a hero like Scott. What did he look like, going to help some human with a deathwish? Still, the idea of more help was better than simply letting it die, so with a nod they stepped off the porch only to be blocked by Boyd and Erica.

"Thanks Scott, and don't worry, I got this." Naruto said after nodding to the two Betas, who moved to give them a better view of the fight ensuing.

Boyd stood next to Scott watching with his arms crossed while Erica, locking eyes with Stiles sauntered over to pass the time while she waited for Naruto to finish up.

"Enough stalling! Time to die!" Aiden roared, getting impatient.

Screw taking him back, screw his questions and screw the recruit! He was out for blood and completely forgetting the past interactions with the strange human, charged at him without his twin. Seriously, this guy had been insulting them since he got their and had the audacity to sit there and talk about peace? Oh, hell no!

Running forward Aiden suddenly changed directions, jumping to Naruto's left on all fours with his body close to the ground, before leaping over him, spinning into a downward swipe at Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back casually letting the swing and body fly by, landing to his right on all fours, blue eyes watching him the whole time.

While the impatient Alpha continued his assault, Ethan ran in to flank him claws at the ready. Over with the shinobi he just swayed to the right, avoiding the increasingly frustrated Alpha, jumping back toward the on coming his chance and rearing his arm back ready to spear the ninja through his head Ethan shot the hand forward while Aiden tried to close the distance. leaning forward to the left, Naruto placed both his hands on the ground, using them as stands and following his momentum, he lifted his legs to avoid Aiden's follow up swipe. Spun his legs in a propellor motion.

Naruto's heel connected with Aiden's temple while his other foot slammed into Ethan's cheek in his handstand spin kick, launching them in opposite directions. Flipping onto his feet, Naruto watched silently while they slowly got up.

"Whoa…" Scott said simply while Derek silently watched on while in full agreement.

"How even..?" Stiles began to say watching the new kid destroy essentially, two Dereks.

"He's good, huh?" Erica's voice cut in causing Stiles to freeze, suddenly aware of how close she was and how her hand was playing with the nape of his neck.

"Uhh…" Stiles started, ignoring the pleasing shiver that coursed down his spine as her fingers lightly danced across his scalp, "Y-yeah, is he a werewolf too?"

With a giggle Erica shook her head as she pressed herself against Stiles's back enjoying his fidgeting, "Nope, He's actually a regular human."

"Wait, forreal?" Lydia asked for confirmation, ignoring the tinge of a feeling she got seeing Erica all over an increasingly flustered Stiles.

"Yes." Derek cut in their conversation, watching the fight but wanting silence, "I can tell, he's no wolf."

Just then, the twins managed to stagger to their feet, hoping still that their numbers would win the battle. Well, only one was thinking, the other just wanted the ninja dead. He stood silently between the two of them, wind catching his hair as he stared ahead, seemingly ignorant of their presence, as if they hadn't just tried to gut him.

With a roar of unyielding rage, Aiden charged again, Ethan, huffing with a shake of his head and following behind him. Moving in a fluid motion, Naruto stepped and shifted his body to the right, avoiding the enraged Alpha's over extended punch, before launching one of his own into Aiden's exposed cheek.

Turning to face the oncoming brother, Naruto dropped his head while launching an upper cut into Ethans waiting chin as he attempted a swipe. Trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head, Ethan missed Naruto backflipping over his brother and was unprepared for his brother to tackle him instead of the target.

Running through hand signs, Naruto took a deep breath before, to the shock of everyone present, blowing out fireball the two Alpha's barely managed to avoid.

Ethan jumped to the side while Aiden jumped over it. Only for two Narutos to appear before them, unleashing a destructive combo on the respective twin.

'Damn him!' Aiden thought shocked someone could do that.

Aiden felt his ankle get grabbed looked down to see the instrument of his hate briefly before being launched back down to the ground.

'No way!' Aiden roared in his mind, 'This shouldn't be happening!'

Bouncing off the ground due to the force he was thrown, Aiden felt the wind knocked out of him before there was suddenly a knee buried in his spine.

'I'm supposed to be an Alpha! He- no…' Aiden began to rant in his mind before correcting himself.

Unable to cry out, a fist slammed into his face with enough force to smash the back of his head to the ground before an foot slammed into him, sending the battered body skidding across the wooded area.

'This guy is a monster…' Aiden thought while his animal instincts raged for him to run as he faded in and out of consciousness

During this, Ethan was fairing no better, as he was leaping away from the oncoming fireball he was in shock.

'Seriously? Fireballs? I didn't know there were dragons!' So caught up in his thoughts, Ethan didn't see his fellow blond until it was too late.

Ethan's eyes widened when he suddenly saw blue orbs peering back at him. Next, a fist buried into his gut, making him double over from the force. This dude wasn't human, this was just impossible.

Forming his famous sign, with a poof of smoke, Naruto's shadow clones sprung into action. A strong punch rocketed into Ethans face with enough force to turn him.

"Na!" Stumbling, Ethan ran into an awaiting kick to the chin lifting his feet off the ground.

"Ru!" This kick was followed by another, then one more to the back of his head, "To!"

The original Naruto appeared above him, coming down with a vicious axe kick to the Alpha's forehead. Smashing his face to the ground.

"Uzumaki barrage!" He called out as in puffs of smoke his clones disappeared and he stood over Ethan's writhing body.

Over with the audience there were varying reactions. Boyd and Erica watched impassively, well, Boyd watched impassively while Erica passed the time glancing at the fight and teasing Stiles, who tried- and failed- to not react to her ministrations. Scott and Allison watched shock, neither knowing anyone could move like that, much less make clones or spit fire. Allison was positive even without the powers he showed, he could go toe to toe with the best of hunters.

Derek silently watched on while the blond picked the two Alphas apart. The more he watched, the more he grew concerned. While this guy was a powerful possible ally, what would happen if he was their enemy? Could they do anything against him? The fact that he went through all of this, got the power to become an Alpha, trained and fought for what he got and still there was someone stronger than him. The fact infuriated him even more as he witnessed Aiden catch an upper cut with his jaw through clenched teeth.

Lydia was in a state of shock watching three hot boys fight it out, she couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. Naruto was picking these two apart and he wasn't even winded, definitely starting to look more appealing in her eyes. Didn't hurt that his outfit was doing something for her. At that train of thought, Lydia winced at a particularly brutal kick Aiden took to the ribs, hearing an audible snap.

Oblivious to the thoughts surrounding his bout with the Alphas, Naruto stood in front of the twins who were struggling to their feet. Both of them were beaten up, bleeding, and glaring daggers before Ethan turned to his brother, the question unspoken, only to get a snarl.

"I can take him." Aiden said stubbornly causing Naruto to shake his head.

"I'm guessing you don't want to give up?" He commented with a sigh, only to be met with a growl reminding him of Kiba.

"What do you think!?" Aiden yelled, charging before leaping with a front flip into an axe kick.

Wordlessly, Naruto stepped to the side, allowing the foot to sail harmlessly by, before Aiden landed stepping into his following palm thrust to Naruto's head, who wordlessly leaned his head to the right. Stepping and leaning back, Naruto once again narrowly avoided Aiden's follow up swipe to his head before lashing out with a foot to Aiden's knee, snapping it at an odd angle.

Screaming at the white hot pain radiating from his rapidly healing limb, the Alpha's mind was too preoccupied with his agony to notice the uppercut headed to his chin until it was too late. Head snapping back, Aiden barely felt Naruto grabbing his arm before, with a jerk, breaking it at the elbow, and throwing him back at his brother.

Normally, Ethan would never let his brother go into a fight on his own, but he was still healing from his respective beating and trying to think it through. Knowing his brother would be more likely to listen after the sound beating he just got, or he would be desperate enough to win that he'd listen to him.

"Aiden!" Ethan called with a wince as his brother landed before him.

"Yeah! I got it!" Aiden coughed back as his tendons and bones snapped back into place.

"You guys know you can stop now, right?" Naruto asked them, sure he knew they'd say no, but this fight was unnecessary in his eyes.

Not responding, the twins lost their shirts as Ethan stood behind his brother who was kneeling. Shaking his head, Naruto continued to watch as they did their little fusion thingy. Absently, Naruto watched them stoically while his audience had varying reactions, from gasps, to shouting in shock. Derek's eyes widened, unaware this could even be done.

The fused twins let out a bellowing roar in their hulking state. Coming to light the teens were able to see where once two, lean but muscular teens stood, now there was a large body builder type man, with a scar going down his face, highlighted by his glowing red eyes, glaring hatefully at the blond who stood away from him calmly.

"Maybe we should help now…" Scott said getting his team's attention.

"Not necessary." Erica said in place of Boyd's silence.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked trying to ignore her proximity with the seriousness of the situation, "He held his own with the two Alphas but this is like… i dunno, a super Alpha?"

"Relax." Boyd spoke simply, "Thank you, but just watch."

Hearing another roar, all conversations stopped as the hulking Alpha charged the blond. Swinging at the shinobi with speed and power, easily doubled if not tripled what it was before, the fusion was shocked still when Naruto dodged, spinning to step side on his right, Naruto never broke eye contact with his opponent.

Not breaking momentum, the behemoth followed through with a wide left hook, only for his fist to hit air as Naruto followed his spin leaning forward to have the fist sail over his head, leaning his body onto the Alpha's left.

The fusion saw red at this puny bug still living, so he shot an uppercut to his targets head only for him to, with a smirk, dodge by a hair's-breadth, leaning back as the punch sailed passed his chin, stopping at the Alpha's right side.

Grinning at what was coming next Naruto spun to his left one last time, lashing out with a back spinning hook kick, connecting to the Alpha's open face as he launched his rage fill left hook.

The hit was enough to make him stumble back, Naruto pressed the advantage, jumping into a superman punch, making the Alpha fusion's brain rattle in his skull before Naruto jumped again with a roundhouse with enough force to turn the giant around, falling to his hands and knees.

"Come on, man. This is embarrassing." Naruto half taunted, half attempted to appeal.

Sure, he could respect someone that couldn't give up, but even he had his limits to cruelty.

Struggling to his feet, the Alpha spun around with a wide swing Naruto just ducked under before lashing out with his own punch, connecting to the Giant's inner knee, bringing him down. On one knee, The joined twins tried launching a left hook Naruto blocked before back handing the giant in his lower jaw, stunning him.

Naruto didn't wait to bring him back to reality, punching him in the nose, then ducking under his right hook, slamming his fist into the giants exposed stomach before a knee to the Alpha's kidney caused him to lean back into Naruto's awaiting axe-kick.

Every one of the viewers winced at the impact of that kick, and watched as the Alpha fell back before splitting into two beaten down teens while Naruto stood over them. Turning to his audience, Naruto let a cheeky smile grace his features when he asked;

"So, who wants to tie them up. We do need questions answered." Naruto pointedly asked them causing Scott to sigh, Derek to growl, Erica and Boyd to smirk while the rest were in shock.

Pacing back and forth slowly, Deucalion calmly took stock in what he had heard and current events that ran through his mind.

First, this ninja came out of left field, and crippled their plan, stole their future captives, and beat the majority of their team multiple times. The twins were nowhere to be seen and apparently the same ninja is trying to "Talk things out".

Watching Deucalion pace, Kali silently waited for his answer with her arms behind her back. While she reported her mission failure to him she was certain to leave out certain things, like her kissing him or him giving her his kunai, she felt the conflict within herself rise as Deucalion silently listened to her, feeling his full attention on her.

With Deucalion being her Alpha she had a strong sense of loyalty to him, and would never willingly betray him, but a small part of her couldn't help but hope he'd take the younger blonde up on his offer.

"What do you think?" Deucalion finally spoke stopping in his walk and turning her attention from the shinobi that decemated them.

"Well, he is powerful," Kali began stoically, knowing she couldn't give anything away, "What harm would come from talking to him?"

She knew the logic was sound, even Deucalion couldn't argue with it.

"Well, this is unexpected…" Deucalion tilted his head slightly while beginning to walk towards her.

"What?" the female Alpha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you wanting a meeting with the human, of course." Deucalion pointed out, "After all, was it not you who laughed at my attempts at a peace talk."

"Yes I did," Kali conceded before affirming, "But, he isn't a hunter, if he was, he'd have killed Ennis, myself or the twins multiple times, he's had the opportunities."

"This is true." Deucalion stated, "but I can't shake the feeling you have changed."

All jokes were aside now, as Kali lost her aloof look and gained one of annoyance.

"Change how?" She questioned as her leader stopped directly beside him.

"I'm not sure where your loyalties lie my dear…" Deucalion revealed looking to the roof of their hideout while Kali silently widened her eyes before turning to him with a growl.

"What's that supposed to mean? I sacrificed everything for this!" Kali raged.

"You sure your little soft spot for Ennis didn't add to the reason?" Deucalion asked evenly, getting Kali's eyes to glow in rage.

"No! I had all the reason I needed before YOU even came up with this idea!" She snarled but was met with Deucalion smiling coyly at her.

"That's right, you did, didn't you?" He asked, "Your poor little brother-"

"Don't you dare say his name! He-" Kali hissed only for her rage to unintentionally be stopped by Deucalion's clawed hand on her shoulder.

even while he wasn't facing her, the message was clear.

"I understand he is a rather sensitive subject for you, my dear," Deucalion chided while patting her shoulder with a seemingly easy smile on his face before shifting his head to face her, "But there's no reason to lose our tempers."

"..."

Silence rang out as the veiled threat sat in. while Kali knew she was more powerful than any standard Alpha, and second in command of the Alpha pack, all their members knew Deucalion was the leader, the strongest, the most savage. In a one on one fight, Kali knew she wouldn't win.

Turning away Kali bit her tongue while the Demon wolf removed his hand.

"I know the boy meant the world to you, but the hunters, the ones that hunt us without pause, will not stop until we are dead. All of us." the words further fueling her rage as Deucalion walked passed her, stopping at the door.

"After all, those hunters killed him, we all have the scars of their treatment of us and our loved ones. So you'll forgive me when I find it difficult to find belief in his words. Now, we have a plan to initiate. Go find the twins."

With those words and order, Deucalion left, his cane smacking the ground lightly as he left the room leaving a shaking Kali. never did she cower with fear, no, this was rage. Pure, blinding rage.

"He had a name…" She muttered before beginning on the task she was given.

Moving to the door, Kali was moderately surprised to see Ennis standing there, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Pushing her rage aside and putting on her slightly stoic face she asked;

"What?" her full lips pulled into a ghost of a smile she truly didn't feel, but in this pack, you couldn't afford to show weakness.

"Is that true? What you said?" He asked, if she was shocked he listened in she didn't show it, she settled for setting for tilting her head slightly.

"Well what did you hear exactly?" She asked coyly, riling him up was amusing in some way.

And his growl did not disappoint.

"What you said about that blond irritating son of a bi-"

"Careful, you know Deucalion has a 'maxim for profanities'" Kali chided, her easy smile not meeting her eyes while doing nothing to hide the warning.

"Tch! Yeah, whatever, did he really say he wanted to meet for a peace talk?" Ennis asked impatiently.

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Kali said before waving her hand, "but it doesn't seem like Deucalion was interested-"

"Doesn't matter! That means we can trap and kill him!" Ennis said with a blood-thirsty grin.

"We work as a team Ennis, Deucalion said it's time for the plan, get ready for that instead." She said starting to walk past only for Ennis to grab her arm.

"I know we can do it, we just have to get him on our terms!" Ennis argued looking into her eyes.

Years ago, that passionate gaze in his eyes would have been enough to sway her to his cause, but now? Now her mind needed to see her goal seen through. Ennis only cared for power, not their kind.

"If you want, convince Deucalion. Then, we can try it your way, until then, I have my assignment, and you," She pulled her arm from him, "have yours."

Seeing her walk away Ennis only grinned knowing he would get the chance to kill that ninja eventually, either by Deucalion or another way. His eyes drifted to her swaying hips and ass while his grin merely widened. He knew he could still get her whenever, but first, the power that blond held needed to be crushed by him and him alone.

After he destroyed the boy, he'd give Kali the Alpha she'd obviously been missing, before finally making his move, to become the leader of the pack…

As she walked, despite herself, Kali's thoughts turned to the blond whose words challenged everything she stood for. Normally, if someone dared challenge her… well she'd have killed them by now, but that monster in human skin wasn't so easily killed, infact, him challenging her added to his intrigue infuriatingly enough.

Getting the twins scent, Kali tried in vain to turn her thoughts away from the shinobi who promised to help them. It wasn't like them to not be somewhere close by, not without a reason. Of course, when Deucalion made the pack it wasn't just the fact they were Alphas that made them dangerous, it was their seamless teamwork, the knowledge they all had that working together was their greatest strength.

That said, it wasn't unknown that Deucalion hated for them to go off on their own and do their own thing. Granted, it wasn't completely unwarranted considering the boys did have a tendency to get into trouble on their own, but for them to be off like this, she couldn't help but wonder if that pesky blond had something to do with it.

Without another thought, Kali took off, sprinting from their hideout after the twins, hoping to track them down before long, and get the show started. Even now, she could feel herself not be as excited as she normally would be at the plan Deucalion came up with to help with the initiation of their possible new members, infact, she would even go so far as to say she was conflicted…

"What would you say about this?" She asked noone while jumping, clearing a canyon and landing in a crouch, "You'd probably be furious with me now…"

With that dejected mumble, Kali continued to gain on the twins scent, realizing she was getting closer to the Hale house, her inner thoughts were paused at that realization. As she made her way to the house, stopping in front of it, she was greeted with a sight she wasn't expecting.

On the lawn were the twins, only, tied up, wearing a respective pink tutu, with the phrases "Daddy's little princess" and "Beta Bitch" on their foreheads over the clown make up they had on.

Her reaction to their looks was only halted when noticing the blond that had plagued her thoughts sitting next to them while carelessly filing his nails, Naruto was focused entirely on his nails it seemed, not even noticing her arrival as she slowly approached them. Looking up from his work, the jinchuuriki tossed the file to the side grinning widely at her.

"Heya Kali!" Naruto cheered grinning with too much innocence, "Finally here? You wouldn't believe the day I had!"

Without meaning to, Kali couldn't stop the giggle that left her mouth at his flippancy.

~TBC~

Okay! I am so sorry for the unspoken hiatus, but this is a super long chapter I hope makes up for the wait. Just because I have classes that are beating me religiously, doesn't mean you guys should have to suffer and wait, I know I hate waiting for my favorite authors to update. Please R&R, and expect more projects of mine to pop up. Like i said before, I believe in doing things right, not quick. So I'm doing this maybe a little slow, but you will get these chapters! Till next time, thank you for joining the Onyx corps and see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4- Answers and Ice

Stare…

Blink.

Stare…

...Blink

Staaarrreeee-

"You lose something over here?" Naruto finally broke.

After making it to the car, Naruto proceeded drive Malia to the police station to not draw any more attention than necessary, as well as get the story together with Malia. You can't just walk into a police station with a half naked, missing girl….

Wow, now that he thought about it, everything about this situation was just suspect. Finally they decided on Naruto going on a jog and running across her, and she was suffering from amnesia, living in the woods.

...ok, so it was a little off, but it was better than nothing, and he did say he'd get her to her dad.

"So… you're a ninja." She asked finally, still not sold on the idea it seemed.

"Yep! Born and raised." the clone grinned while making a turn onto the main street.

"...cool." Came her simple reply, however she kept staring at him.

"...Is there anything else?" The clone asked after a beat.

"Nope." Malia said simply without a blink.

"Right…" The clone sighed while pulling into the police station and glancing at his passenger's focused eyes.

After leading her into the police station and introducing her to the first officer they found, Naruto found himself on the receiving end of various side glances, courtesy of the numerous officers passing by. Eventually he was called into the Sheriff's office. Putting on a smile, Naruto tried to fight a slight growing pit-like feeling in his stomach. He had nothing to hide, right? No need to panic.

"Yeah, I woke up naked and he was over me."

...ok, scratch that, now he had a reason to panic. Hurriedly stepping inside Naruto was greeted to the sight of Malia, still in her robe talking to Sheriff Stilinski while he impassively listened to her before noticing the spikey blond.

"Ah, thanks for dropping by, you must be Mr. Uzumaki?" The sheriff eyed him as Naruto nodded, "Great, so maybe you can tell me how you came across a missing girl and you're what, three days new to this town?"

"Yeah, this is weird, huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly after shaking the Sheriff's hand, "But, I was jogging after the whole school fiasco and she was just there! It was crazy, yaknow!"

" **Who knew you could act so well, kit?"** Kurama commented while the clone felt the smile turn slightly smug.

'Heh' it scoffed, 'You know me, full of surprises!' Came the smug tone before befuddlement took its place, 'wait- Kurama! what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the boss?'

" **I am, you aren't the only one that can make clones, kit. That and I wanted to see this."** The clone thought he was smug? No, he could practically taste the self satisfaction in his partners words.

'What- why...?" The clone asked.

" **To watch you crash and burn of course!"** The fox roared with laughter, **"Their gonna think you're a kidnapping psycho… no offence."**

'You know, just because you say 'No offence', it doesn't make it any less offensive,' The clone pointed out with a tick mark pulsing on its forehead, 'Still offended here!

" **Yeah? too bad!"** Kurama snickered before the blond heard the sheriff begin speaking again.

"So I guess we owe you a big thanks." Sheriff Stilinski said patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"O-oh, not at all, sir, just happy I was able to help." Naruto sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"That said, it's a little weird coincidence that you found her how you did…" The Sheriff trailed off with a stare that seemed a little too intense in the clone's opinion.

"Yeah, it really was, totally scared me." Naruto agreed with a nervous laugh.

Malia silently stared between the two of them before standing and blurting out;

"Thank you for the clothes after you were done!"

"..."

"..."

Silence rang out in the office as the words hung in the air.

" **Heh heh heh heh heh… Ah ha ha ha ha… AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Kurama's laughter reverberating off the walls of his mind while he tried to find a word to defuse the suspect situation.

"No, she was unconscious and I had to wake her up!" The clone blurted out making the Sheriff's eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

"Yeah, he only touched me a little!" Malia cut in.

"Stop helping me." Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation at her after shaking his horrified expression, "No,no, no, I didn't, we didn't- I just found her in the woods while I was running and brought her here after waking her up and giving her a robe, that's it!"

"...Ok," the Sheriff said after a long pause, "So… why did you have a robe handy?"

" **Didn't think about that one, huh kit?"** the nine tails managed to squeak out between gasps of breath through his hysterical laughter.

"Oh, for the love of- screw this!" The clone said before inducing a small genjutsu on the lawman to understand what he was saying.

"What did you do?" Malia asked as she noticed the Sheriff's slumped posture before turning her gaze to the blond shinobi in question.

With a sigh, Naruto explained in slight irritation, "fixing this mess. How about that?"

At the exact moment a police car with her father in it, practically jumping out the moving vehicle to get to the station pulled in.

Stumbling out of the police car Malia's dad wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a t-shirt with ripped jeans and boots ran/stumbled out of the car into the precinct following the deputy to the sheriff's office. His hair was thinning and his frantic eyes darting for any trace of the daughter he lost.

Releasing the older man from the genjutsu, Sheriff Stilinski shook his head before noticing the irate parent rolling in.

Stepping inside the man immediately looked towards the wild girl, who at this point had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Dad..?" Malia asked, taking uneasy steps towards the disheveled man.

"Malia?" The man gasped reaching forward tentatively, as if she were a ghost that would disappear at a moment.

Malia found herself pulled into a crushing hug from her father that she eagerly returned while Naruto and the sheriff watched on with small smiles.

"Well, I better make It back home." Naruto said quietly to the sheriff who nodded and saw him out before with a final thank you, allowing the clone to drive back to his home and dispel.

~Woods~

Kali could say over her life she had done a lot. She'd murdered, she'd schemed, she'd flirted, sure. But she never, NEVER giggles.

That said, she'd be lying if she said this wasn't worth laughing at. Never in her life had she ever thought she would find an Alpha in such a compromising position, much less two twin Alphas.

If anything she expected to find only one of the twins in suspect clothing, but both? She took a picture before she even realized it and turned towards the smirking blond.

"You can't help yourself from messing with us, can you?" The dark haired beauty questioned with less bite to her voice than she would have liked.

As she asked her question, Aiden began to stir, and from his jumping, reacted to the rope bindings biting into his and his brother's wrists.

"Argh! What the hell!?" He roared jolting Ethan awake as well.

"Ow~" Ethan groaned out before recognition of where he was dawned on him.

"Hey there sleeping Beauties." the jinchuuriki's smile was earsplitting, "Have a nice nap?"

"Ok…" Ethan said first, knowing his brother's pride wouldn't help him, "We had a deal, but did you have to tie us up?" He questioned getting raised hands from the blond in question.

"Oh, no, that wasn't me." Naruto admitted, enjoying the surprised looked they sported.

"It was me." Derek grunted, stepping out of the shadows with crimson eyes piercing the female Alpha before settling on the bound twins with amusement.

"Your makeover however," Derek started with a gesture, "is all him."

Finally the twins looked down to notice their attire before looking at each other.

A long pause ate away at the forest before.

"You motherfucker!" Aiden roared sending some avaiant species running away, " when I get my hands on you I'll…"

While Aiden ranted in colorful expletives about how he would get back at the blond who dared slight him, Derek and the now arriving Scott looked on with varying expressions,Derek openly chuckling with Scott shocked and almost mortified expression.

Kali, silent throughout the who exchange felt her lips tug in amusement at the situation before she violently stomped the impulse, remembered why she was there.

"Aiden!" She hissed, getting the now red eyed boy to look at her, "Quiet."

The boy looked to her before bowing his head, knowing an order from her when Deucalion wasn't around was essentially an order from Deucalion himself. Turning her gaze back to the shinobi, Kali stepped forward slowly.

"I'm gonna need those two back." Kali stated with her small smile.

"Not gonna happen." Derek refuted but Kali's eyes never left the blond.

"You beat them, didn't you?" Kali asked despite knowing the answer, seemingly ignoring Derek.

"That's right. And they just have to keep their end of the bargain." Naruto admitted then turned his gaze to the glaring Aiden and Sullen Ethan.

"What do you want to know?" Ethan asked slowly.

"What deal?" Kali asked.

"A fight, and if I won, I got my question answered." the whiskered blond disclosed while Derek and Scott stayed far off.

"Hmm," Kali hummed to herself before letting it continue.

"I got a question." Scott said getting everyone to look towards him.

"Why are you here? And what do you want?" He asked while Kali returned to stare down the blond, Aiden responded.

"I don't have to answer to you." He said, red eyes glaring at the teen who glared back.

"Actually…" Naruto said with a grin, "What he said! Nice question, Scott."

Aiden growled before he was headbutted in the back of the head by his brother.

"You won, and we made a deal…" Ethan said simply, ignoring his brother's growling.

"We're here to recruit." Ethan said simply with a frown, Kali silently watched on.

She was secretly proud of how he handled to question giving away almost nothing.

"Recruit? Recruit who?" Scott asked only to get silence in return.

"Me." Derek concluded getting the two Alpha's to look at him before returning to the blond.

"Oh, so there is a brain in there…" Kali muttered getting the desired growl from Derek before turning back to the blond who had yet to move.

"So, we told you, now let us go!" Aiden yelled, anger rolling off him in waves.

"No… if we kill you now, we don't have to worry about you later." Derek simply replied, taking menacing steps forward before Scott got in his way.

"No! We are not killing them!" the Beta refuted outraged.

"Scott if we don't imagine how many people their going to kill!" Scott stared unflinchingly at Derek's declaration.

Unbenounced to them, while they were arguing, Naruto had already began walking to the bound twins with a kunai already drawn.

"Wait!" Scott called as Naruto knelt down, thinking he was about to decapitate them while Kali was closing the distance and was surprised when he cut them loose.

"A deals, a deal!" the blond cheerfully stated, standing before Kali who alternated her gaze between the recently freed twins and the blond.

"What did you do?!" Derek yelled while shifting for a fight.

"Relax," Naruto called back to him before turning to Kali, "You thought about it?"

Kali stared at him for a moment while the two embarrassed teens stood a ways behind her. She held his gaze with an unreadable expression before a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Peace was lost to our kind a long time ago. Sorry." she informed him, though her tone could be heard as cynical and hard, the look in her eyes conveyed a small form of internal struggle.

"So you want a fight." Derek growled while staying behind Naruto with Scott.

He definitely didn't trust the blond now, and for all he knew if he got too close, he'd turn on them as well.

"Not yet." Kali chided as if speaking to a child but refusing to look at Derek, like he was beneath her.

Which he was, as was his little Beta friend,were, but no need in antagonizing them anymore than necessary, besides, the twins sluggish movements let her know they still were less than 100%, and that, given their opponents, was not a good sign. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Talia's son, but she'd prefer not to.

"There only stops being a way when you stop looking for one." Naruto's sagely advice even made Derek's battle ready stare break just to look at him.

"Go, I won't chase I still think peace can happen." Naruto said and after a minute, the female Alpha nodded at him before taking steps back with the cross dressed twins following suit.

"Why did you let them go?!" Derek rounded on the shinobi with a red eyed glare.

"Derek, I'm not your enemy. But if you keep coming at me like this, those twins won't be the only ones picking their teeth up off the ground." Naruto warned the growling Alpha before Scott stepped up.

"Hey, uh, just wanted to say 'thanks' for helping us, again." The young Beta tried peace maker, making the whiskered blond's lips tug lightly.

"No problem, Scott, right?" He inquired .

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, "you told everyone to meet here right?"

Before the conversation could kick back off, a voice cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt…" the three turned to see Kali, standing there with an unreadable expression.

"What are you still doing here?" Derek asked.

Seriously, was his place just listed on yellow pages? People just showed up and came and went as they pleased, and it was beginning to piss him off to a higher degree than it did already.

"Just to give you some information." Red eyes flickered to the Beacon Hills Alpha before staring at the blond who reminded her so much of her past.

A past she desperately tried to escape.

"We have someone… someone you know, Derek." She said before turning briskly and stalking into the woods.

"We need to go after her!" Allison said while the rest of the gang minus Stiles and Erica walked out of their hiding places.

"We can't." Scott muttered, before turning to Derek.

"None of you could keep up. I don't even know if I can." Derek bitterly admitted with an afterthought.

Folding the collapsible bow she was given, the archer offered it back to the blond with a small smile.

"Thanks for the bow." her eyes widened when Naruto shook his head.

"No problem. And keep it, you'll need it more than I do." There was no venom in the words, it was just him trying to help, "Also, it'd probably be better for you to completely collapse it."

"Huh?" Came her intelligent reply.

The hunter watched on in amazement while Naruto pressed a button on the side of the bow and it collapsed even further until it was roughly the size of a Bracelet and even more shocking still, It felt lick an average black bracelet she could keep on her.

Spending time with Koyuki in the Land of Snow came in handy in hindsight. Their innovations and technology were always a pleasant surprise to see come to fruition. Of course, with his shadow clones, the whiskered shinobi was able to memorize some of their works, but when combined with his seals and creation of all, he found the possibilities limitless.

Hence, he was able to re-create a collapsible bow that turned into a bracelet, an Idea he came up with while defending civilians who couldn't mold chakra from bandits. He'd be lying if he said it didn't remind him of Inari when creating the concealable weapon for the grateful villagers.

After trial and error, innumerable splinters and two hundred or so arrows to the ass- much to Kurama's endless enjoyment- he finally perfected it, even made a few minor adjustments to it could become anything he needed.

"Oh, thanks." Allison thanked him with an uneasy tone.

"Don't mention it." Naruto dismissed before addressing everyone including a slightly disheveled, blushing Stiles and smiling Erica emerged from the tree line.

"Now, I know you have questions-" Naruto started before Lydia made her presence known.

"Yeah, like, a million!" The strawberry blonde beginning her rant, "Who or what are you? How can you beat up werewolves? Is your hair naturally that spikey? And why are you here?"

Scott opened his mouth only to promptly close it at one fact. She pretty much covered it all with those string of questions.

"Heh, fair enough" Naruto acquiesced, before grinning before regaling the present group with his occupation and promise he made to get the world straight as it were, without revealing too much about his home or past.

None interrupted while he expressed his desire to find peace and promise he made to the sage, shocked even by his earnest desire to understand and help however he could. In turn for his honesty, a guarded Derek and slightly nervous Allison explained the history they knew of from the perspective of hunters and wolves.

'Hmm, modern Senju and Uchiha,here.' Naruto thought absently with his partner snorting in agreement.

Naruto understood the balance the two groups had, one to keep people from growing too rampant and the protection of nature, while the other was to protect humanity from supernatural and keeping them in the dark, unseen protectors. A lot like Sai's old job, they operated for the service of civilians and people who would never know about it. He couldn't help but think old man sage had more and more reasons to send him here than what was said before.

After Naruto was caught up on the history, he noticed how the sun had set and how late it was so he decided to end things there.

"Well, thank you all for the answers, but considering how late it is, I think we should call it quits here." He stated before turning to leave with Boyd and Erica following in step.

Derek silently watching the exchange before calling out;

"Wait!" His declaration paused the shinobi and his students, "What about her?" He gestured to Braeden.

"I got my own place. But I need to speak to McCall." She said before turning her attention to a shocked Scott.

"Me? What about?" Scott questioned before gesturing to the increasingly irate Alpha, "He's the Alpha, so shouldn't you tell him?"

"I would if he was their only target." the mercenary deferred causing Scott's crew to pause.

"Only target? Who else are they coming for?" Scott asked while Stiles, who was adjusting his clothes, finally found his voice, his face morphed to shock and horror.

"You… Scott, they're coming for you… aren't they?" Stiles realized before turning to Breaden who at this point silently looked between the two best friends.

"Me?" Scott repeated in disbelief, "I'm not an Alpha, I'm just a high school kid. Why would they want me?"

"Because of your potential." She cut off his tirade, "You have the potential to become an Alpha. 'A True Alpha'."

At this declaration even Naruto's group stopped and raised an eyebrow having never heard the phrase before.

"What's a 'True Alpha'?" Stiles finally asked after an uncomfortable silence sat into the woods.

Derek opened his mouth to speak before a cold, familiar yet sharp voice shattered the silence with echoing footsteps

"It's a Beta, that becomes an Alpha." glowing cold blue eyes were seen as a man walked out into the clearing, "not through stealing the Alpha power, but by sheer will, and inner character."

Coming to a stop in front of the group, Peter Hale stood with crossed arms and a familiarly cruel smirk gracing his features.

Peter Hale was, in the time that had passed, changed from the clean shaven slicked back hair and business clothes to a more modern look, wearing white vans, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with buttons, and grown a similar beard and mustache combo. Similar to the other werewolves, the elder Hale managed to maintain a build not too dissimilar to a runner, slightly lean but with muscle.

Despite his imposing frame, his eyes couldn't hide the intellect he prided himself on, and the danger that was always present, his strength as a werewolf wasn't his strongest asset, but his mind.

"Peter." Derek said with no small amount of edge in his tone as his uncle held his hands up palicatingly.

"Oh, come on, I'm not here to fight." Peter exhaled with roll of his now brown eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Scott asked with a glare previously unseen by Naruto, thinking the kid didn't have a mean bone in his body.

He remembered Peter from the stories the others had told him, but had yet to meet the man. He was told about his involvement and victimization of the Hale fire, as well as his recovery, murdering Derek's older sister, revenge, death, and apparent revival.

Looking at him now, Naruto didn't need his empathic abilities to know this guy always had an angle, like Danzo, or worse, Orochimaru,the thought made his skin crawl.

"Well, interesting as this is, it's time for us to go. Scott, I'll see you around." Naruto said and with a hand sign, and swirl of wind and leaves, Boyd, Erica, who was blowing a kiss to Stiles, and he disappeared.

Peter let out a 'Tsk' at the missed opportunity in his book to study the newest piece on the board, as it were. This annoyance ultimately gave way to exasperation as he noted the varying negative expressions gracing everyone else's features.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned ready to pounce at the sicko that went after his mom.

He was still pissed about that, and wouldn't hesitate to beat the starch out of the deranged Omega.

Turning his eyes to his Beta, Peter regarded him with no small amount of amusement.

"Ah, Scott, it's good to see you." Peter extended his arms in exaggerated warmth to which Scott only glared harder.

Dropping his arms to his sides Peter sighed and shook his head before continuing with his reason for making an appearance.

"Again, I'm not here to fight." Peter threw his hands down and continued, "I'm here to help, afterall, the Alpha pack isn't known for its mercy, or peace talks."

"Yeah, but what makes you think we want you?" Stiles strutted up as if pointing out the obvious.

His answer was Peter's piercing eyes boring into him with unspoken annoyance.

At this, Stiles promptly closed his mouth and took a big step back. His expression set to "sucked on a lemon".

"As I was saying, I'm here to help. Besides, you should know Kali wasn't lying. They do have someone."

Ok, now he had their attention.

"How do you know?" The lacrosse co-captain asked with Peter rounding to him his expression becoming bored.

"Well, I happened to notice a new wolf in Beacon Hills before the Alpha pack, they obviously weren't an Alpha."

"How do you know?" Scott immediately returned.

"Scott there's still so much you don't know," the Omega chided him, "Alphas, Betas, and even Omegas impacts their surrounding environment and animals when they arrive somewhere- anywhere."

Hearing his explanation Scott couldn't fault the logic as even he noticed it, he just was still so new to the werewolf game. He noticed how animals acted around him, dogs were submissive, cats- while they already didn't like him- now hated him with a burning passion.

"Why should I care?" Derek asked bluntly getting everyone's eyes on him.

"Well that figures." Stiles sighed rolling his eyes, "you wanna just leave whoever it is there?"

He worded it like a question but everyone knew it was a statement.

"I'm saying how do we know whoever it is can or even will help?" Derek crossed his arms, not at all enjoying that his Uncle was here.

His 'help' was never JUST help, it always had a way of helping him in the end, thinking five steps ahead of others and frankly, Derek was more likely to gut his uncle before he helped him with anything.

"We can't just leave them there, Derek." Scott rounded on him firmly.

He could understand Derek hating Peter for everything he did, but it didn't mean Scott was going to sit by and let someone die.

The older Hale smiled to himself knowing he could always count on one thing, Scott's big bleeding heart. The boy wanted to save everyone, an admirable if not stupid quality the boy stubbornly refused to abbandon no matter what was thrown at him.

"Ok, even if this is true and they do have someone, how do you plan to get them, Scott? Do you even know where they are?" The resident Alpha cut him down with ugly facts.

He didn't know if Peter could be trusted, where they would even keep someone they kidnapped, or if they had anyone there to begin with. This was too much to deal with on a school night.

"Ok… good point," Scott conceded, "So, we just need to find where their hideout is."

"Good plan, Scott," Peter chimed, "But where to look? They can hide from our senses, we have to think outside the box."

"He's right." The words tasted like magma at the back of Derek's throat, "Scott, look for something on your end, we'll let you know if we find anything."

The plan made, Derek and Issac headed off to parts unknown while Scott and Stiles looked to Breaden and Peter.

"So, do you need a ride or…" Stiles trailed off, he didn't mind leaving Peter because… well, screw Peter, but this lady so far seemed intent on helping.

"No thanks. My job is done" Breaden simply said before they turned to find Peter already gone and off to do… whatever it was Peters did.

"So, why did you wind up in Beacon Hills?" Stiles tried to converse while Scott walked beside him to the jeep, Breaden walking beside them.

"A client hired me to warn McCall about the pack and his potential." With that Breaden ended the conversation by walking away leaving a slowly nodding Stiles and Scott.

"...Well she seems nice." Scott turned to look at his best friend before shaking his head at his statement and getting into the jeep.

"What? Scott, I'm just- I'm not saying…" Stiles attempts to pointlessly explain himself to Scott just ended with laughs from his friend before Scott asked him something that made him clam up for the rest of the ride home.

"Dude… is that a hickey?"

~Across town~

Boyd's footsteps echoed down the street as he just visited his mom to let her know he was still ok, but he couldn't stay with her for a while. He could have called her but he wanted to lay eyes on her, and let her know he was ok. She did raise him so it was the least he could do to give her a peace of mind.

"Hey kid!" a gruff voice called out behind Boyd making him pause and look up into the sky while releasing a breath.

Turning around Boyd saw someone he'd been itching to have a rematch with.

Ennis stood on the sidewalk behind him, smirking before looking around.

"No ninja friend to help you now." Locking eyes with Boyd, crimson orbs glowed briefly before fading back to black, "Shouldn't you be running?"

Groaning, Boyd rounded on the bald wonder picking the fight.

"Run? The only thing running from you is your hairline." the Beta smirked at his opponents immediate response.

"Little brat…" The Alpha growled before spontaneously composing himself with a smirk.

Before Boyd could think to ask what he was smiling at, Ennis charged.

Boyd was ready however, when Ennis threw his initial punch, he never expected the Beta to grab the offending wrist, and with a pivot, throw the Alpha over his shoulder.

His back smacking the cement with a hard thud, Ennis almost didn't see the kick coming to his head.

Fortunately he raised his arms in time to block the kick, grabbing the boy's ankle and shooting to his feet. Still holding Boyd's foot, Ennis picked the Beta off his feet, spinning him in a circle by his foot.

"W-whoa!" Boyd shouted in surprise realizing he felt weightless.

Looking down he noted Ennis's smug expression before deciding he didn't want it there any more. Twisting his hips, Boyd launched a kick towards the Alpha's head.

Avoiding the kick forced Ennis to let go of the Beta, sending him flying.

Boyd silently thanked Naruto for his training. Even though he started it not to long ago, he could feel himself be leaps and bounds ahead of where he was before.

Correcting himself mid air, Boyd landed on his feet in a crouch before quickly standing back up to charge at the rushing killer.

Crashing into each other with respective shoulder tackles, Body and his assailant locked in, grabbing each others arms attempting to push the other back. With matching snarls stretching across their faces, the balding Alpha was genuinely surprised the kid was putting up as much of a fight as he was now. Far better than the green horn he was batting around the first time they fought.

Boyd felt himself begin go push the Alpha back, despite their different statuses before he lost his footing as Ennis shifted back. Grabbing onto his shoulder, the Alpha pack member pulled the teen into a vicious knee to the face.

Boyd felt and heard a sickening crunch in his nose as he reeled back, Ennis using this as the opportunity to land two deep claw wounds one going across his right shoulder to his left hip, and the other going horizontal across his abdomen.

Boyd grunted in pain, refusing to cry out and used his doubled over position to rocket his headbut directly into the smug Alpha's face.

Turnabout is fair play, and Boyd was not about to let this opportunity go to waste, slashing across his opponents thighs, he cut his mobility, it would heal, but the Beta had more damage to dish out before then.

A jarring uppercut from Boyd rattled the Alpha's mind before Boyd followed with a punch to his collarbone, breaking it.

The Alpha roared in pain as the damage the kid brought to him set in. Boyd was unable to avoid the right hook that sent him tumbling to the ground but he recovered jumping to his feet a second later.

Both werewolves were panting at the recent exchange, though  
Boyd couldn't help feeling a small smile tug his lips as he stared at the Alpha who was obviously hurt. Feeling his nose set back into place Boyd gestured for more.

"Come on, is that all you got?" At this, his opponent growled with before smiling sinisterly.

Let's do a recount, he kept up with this monster their entire exchange(que applause), broke this guy's bones(que his bow) and as far as Boyd could tell he was the only person standing between the two of them. So he had no reason to smile as far as he was concerned. Before he could comment, a whistle glided through the air, and with it, a pain exploded from his back and out his chest. Looking down, Boyd stared in shock at the small spear-like object sticking out of his chest, it was going through his lung. As he stared, the Beta felt the searing pain turned into a cold numbness spreading across his body while his vision began to swim.

"Wha…. what?" Boyd coughed as he dropped to one knee, Blood filling his mouth as he struggled to raise his weakening body.

"Apologies dear boy," another familiar voice originated from behind him as he felt someone grab the pole like object and pull it out, electing a shocked gasp from Boyd as he fell over unto his back, "We have need of you."

Deucalion stood over a now drugged Boyd, who struggled to remain in the realm of consciousness as Ennis walked up to join his Alpha.

"Y-you...?" Boyd croaked.

He could feel the wound in his lung healing but the pole- spear… thing, he used, it obviously had been dipped in a drug. Erica explained what Kanima venom felt like before, this was close to the feeling she described, but this wasn't it. This wanted him to go to sleep, which he was currently fighting with all he had, but it was proving to be a losing battle.

Boyd watched through ever darkening vision while Deucalion wiped the blood off the stick, put a cap on the spear part, and proceeded to hold it like a cane, smiling down at the paralyzed Boyd.

"Yes, me. Your shinobi friend is a bit of a problem, you see. So you'll be in our care for a while. But don't worry, it won't be for long" Deucalion explained, though at this point, the auditory in Boyd's case was beginning to become base sounds he could barely comprehend.

Before succumbing to the darkness the toxin coursing through his veins promised, Boyd had one final thought cross his mind.

'Beaten by a blind guy…? Erica is never gonna let me live this down…'

~Antarctica~

Naruto involuntarily shivered from under his orange parka, oddly enough it wasn't from the cold, nor the howling winds. The sun was out and despite the winds, the beauty of the arctic land was still staggering.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my time." He mumbled while he stood at the front of a ship, slowly cruising itself into land he had previously bought.

While his clones bought the lands to protect the land and animals, he still had the occasional poacher and entitled pricks coming to take whatever they wanted or set up factories or businesses that destroy the ecosystem. Naruto had a few run ins with the would-be pillagers, often transforming into his father and turning them away with words and if necessary, threat of law.

Of course there were those who decided to try and take things via force. Needless to say, those that tried were still in tracton, and none of them would like to try again.

Somehow, tonight of all nights, his shadow clone got a ping showing hunters heading to a preserve he created in the arctic for the respective ecosystem. So far the Polar bears were getting enough food, and their coats seemed to be gaining a glow perfectly helping them blend into their surroundings.

All the animals he had in his enclosure still hunted and kept their skills as hunters sharp, he just gave them a safe environment to live in, keeping water and air clean, keeping a checks and balances so one group doesn't overpower the other.

So far, Naruto considered it a success how they thrived and no one species suffered. Based on how much love the animals showed him when he walked around the lands, it was safe to say they were happy.

Which leads into the real problem…

"Hey! I know everybody on this ship, but I don't know you! So who are you? And why are you here?" A gruff irritated voice called out to the young Uzumaki over the biting winds, who simply smiled behind his face mask.

Turning Naruto saw a man bundled up in dark blue clothing, and a thick beard standing sporting a beer gut and based on his scowl, a bad attitude in front of him, gun strapped to his hip. Even with the thick clothing Naruto could tell he was

"Me? I'm just the guy who owns this area you're trespassing." He responded with bemusement not quite matching the situation.

As he was speaking all the deck hands and even some of the engineer's came up to see what the commotion was about. They were greeted with the sight of their captain yelling and glaring daggers at this orange coated dude they never saw before. Once he said he was the owner of the land they were on, the whole crew gained a bloodthirsty look in their eyes as the captain spoke.

"And uh… what exactly are ya doin here then?" The burly man stepped forward.

"Well," Naruto began, feeling their collective stares on him but wanting to give them an out, "I'm asking you what your business here is."

"Well not that it's any of your business, but recently got word that there were specific… _resources_ here," He struggled to find the word while gesturing before settling, making his crew snicker to themselves, "our clients would pay a pretty penny for."

"Sounds like you mean poaching." Naruto corrected with a slight edge to his tone.

"Well…" The captain shrugged uncaringly, "Everyone calls it something, and we need to get paid!"

"If that i your reason, then I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the 's a docking platform thirty knots back from where you came. They should get you on your way home."

After a beat of silence, a throaty, deep laugh bellowed from the captain followed by his crew, some of them falling to their knees in sheer amusement. Naruto silently watched them as they finally began to regain their composure, and the captain wiped a tear from his eye.

""Well then, it seems we're at an impasse…" The captain announced making the crew roar with laughter before taking a step forward, "We're in international waters, meaning illegally, we can beat you senseless, and get away with it."

The blunt threat was refreshing to Naruto as it was now his turn to laugh at the now confused crew, thinking they had a crazy man on their boat, which was even worse for them as they couldn't for the life of them figure out how he got there.

"Well, in that case, I was hoping you'd say that, because you're half right." He said with a snap of his fingers.

Suddenly the speakers on the ship were on, with a screech.

("Mama said knock you out." by LL Cool J)

"You wanna fight?" The Captain said, ignoring the music while he and the shinobi circled each other.

Without another word, they charged, Naruto catching his fist as the lyrics hit.

 _Don't call it a comeback_

 _I've been here for years_

A palm thrust to the chin lifted the captain off his feet before two hook sent him spinning before a front kick sent him sliding back before shaking his head and putting his guard up. The insult to injury, was in the fact that Naruto's hits were on beat.

 _I'm rocking my peers_

 _Puttin' suckers in fear_

 _Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon_

 _Listen to the bass go boom_

The captain's following blows only served to infuriate the sailor even further. Jabs, uppercuts, and hook punches only offended the air as Naruto weaved in an out of the hunter's blows. The crew cheered their captain on until they saw Naruto land a powerful punch to their leader's stomach, doubling him over before a backflip kick landed the unnamed captain on his back.

 _Explosions, overpowerin'_

 _Over the competition I'm towerin'_

The kick addled the captain's mind more than he cared to admit before his stubbornness paid off, standing up against his bodies protest and wiping the blood from his lip, spitting the rest out, and stepping back to the kid he had yet to hit.

 _Wrecking shop when I write these lyrics_

 _That'll make you call the cops_

 _Don't you dare stare, you better move_

With a run, Naruto jumped with a front flip aiming an axe kick. The captain crossed his arms to block but the force sent him to one knee.

 _Don't ever compare_

The follow up rising kick however, he couldn't miss, landing him on his back again taking him out of the fight.

 _Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced_

"Who's next?" Naruto asked waiting for some energetic followers to attack, he didn't have to wait long.

"Raaahh!" the crew yelled and they charged to the blond.

 _Competition's payin' the price_

When they charged, Naruto, he charged back, music pumping as he took out two or four at a time, mixing in his rasengan.

 _I'm gonna knock you out_

A greasy face lost teeth as the blond's fist rocketed into him.

 _Mama said knock you out_

A sweep kick took three sailor's kneecaps out of socket, sending them crashing to the ground.

 _I'm gonna knock you out_

"Rasengan!" four bodies flew off the side of the boat, landing in the freezing water.

 _Mama said knock you out_

"Aurg!" a crewmember cried out as his arm was broken, then was punched in the face.

 _I'm gonna knock you out_

With a poof of smoke, five shadow clones stood next to the original while the remaining crew members paled before the beatings commence, causing them to scream in terror and pain.

 _Mama said knock you out_

Naruto was crouched as he lashed out with a back spinning sweep kick, knocking the last sailor into the air. Following through, Naruto spun to his feet raising his leg for an axe kick.

 _I'm gonna knock you out_

 _Mama said knock you out-_

And dropped it into the sailors abdomen, hearing the sickening crunch his ribs gave..

(End song-)

The music cut out with a record scratch as Naruto clapped his hands while nodding to himself.

"That takes care of that!" He said to himself with a triumphant smile and sent one of his clones to steer the ship to the loading dock back where they came from.

"Now, back to- urg!" Naruto began to say before a flux of information rushed into his mind, bringing him to his knees in the center of the deck.

"Sekani…" The blond mumbled to himself.

Seriously, the kid reminded him of himself a little more than he would have liked and had a few more traits in common with him than he'd have thought possible. Including being able to talk his clone's ear off with questions and the such until he finally went to sleep, several, hours, later.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto filed his clones memories away before sorting through them, absently noting how Sekani seemed to be worried about Malia until the clone assured him she was safe, while later, the young wolf was introduced to Erica and Boyd, both of whom decided it was better to stay with him for a while, at least until this Alpha threat was taken care of.

Sekani and Boyd were becoming fast brothers, even though they just met, they spent a good amount of time with Sekani asking the older wolf questions, swapping stories, and talking about video games they enjoyed, oddly, Sekani had to be taught about them by Boyd, who seemed just as shocked that the kid didn't know about them, but was more than happy to help.

. The clone essentially left them alone to expand more on his knowledge, learning new skills for this world to add to his own repertuar.

Erica and Sekani's meeting was admittedly heartwarming for the clone seeing her approach the boy, squat to look in his eyes with Sekani not backing down, and after a minute of them staring at each other blankly, two wide smiles stretched over their respective faces before Erica held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erica." wearing a dazzling smile, Erica's grin only grew when Sekani's grin matched her's.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sekani! Sekani Rhodes." Shaking his hand Naruto could tell the kid' energy was infectious as even the more stoic Boyd was smiling.

He watched while the dread headed kid essentially bonded with them, and later on, Boyd had told the clone he had to go talk to his mom, Sekani was sad but with the promise of playing more games upon his return, he relented and hung out with Erica, who was more than happy to keep the energetic wolf busy.

When the clone asked the blonde if she had family she'd want to talk to and let know if he was ok, she just shook her head and went back to playing Tekken with Sekani, and surprisingly having a close match.

Knowing not to push too far with the subject she obviously didn't want to revisit, he nodded and went back to learning. After a couple of hours, and somehow getting roped into playing one or two games with them, before Sekani was sent to bed to get ready for school tomorrow, and Erica sat in front of the clone.

"So, are we training him to?" She asked causing the clone to look up with a shrug.

"Only if he wants to, same with you two, he might need to though, the Alphas don't seem to discriminate with who gets hurt."

Nodding to his words Erica held a small determined smile.

"Yeah, we gotta get strong to protect our home, and each other." She declared with conviction.

Erica wasn't what you would call brave, selfless, or determined before she got into this supernatural world with hunters, werewolves and mini godzillas trying to kill you. In fact, she was content with running away when problems got too dangerous, content with cutting losses and leaving others to their misfortune. Why would she care or save the world, what's it ever done for her besides tease, alienate, and bully her?

That mindset was broken thoroughly after meeting Naruto. After being saved by the young man, Erica was befuddled at his actions, and ways. Even her old Alpha, Derek had a coldness to him that was unshakable, a firmness about him that kept all his Betas at arms length, making it clear they weren't a family, but more or less, a unit.

Staring at the clone that continued to silently scroll down his laptop working on something, the Beta continued to wonder how her life continued to spiral as it did, her own biological family was tired of her consistently failing health, they'd never admit it, but all the doctor visits, surgeries, and medical bills were grating on them.

She knew they loved her, but with her dad everywhere except where ever she or her mom were, and mommy dearest drowning herself in her work, Erica was well accustomed to living in a house without having a home.

Despite this, Derek's pack had something her own has lacked, and it was that community, but here with Boyd, Naruto, and even Sekani, when they were together they told jokes, played, ate together and… accepted her. Without another word or thought, Erica got up from her spot at the table and walked around to the clone who noticed her movement but continued to type away whatever it was he was writing.

The clone felt arms snake their way around his neck, draping them over his shoulders and a pair of soft mounds pressed into the back of his head, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Umm Erica?" A soft hum was his acknowledgement, "what are you doing?"

"Hugging you." She answered.

"...ah…" the clone nodded slightly, still not getting the answer he wanted, before he felt a liquid fall on his face.

Looking up, Naruto's attention was immediately drawn to her tear stained face, made even more confusing by her smiling.

"Thank you…" Erica said softly, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"O-oh, uh, No problem… what did I do again?" The clone blushed and sheepishly stated before a questioning look overtook its face.

Erica laughed before pulling back from the blond, wiping her eyes and smiling more light-heartedly.

"For everything!" She grinned before playfully punching the clone in the arm.

Unfortunately, her eyes had been closed, so her first sailed directly into the clone's- who was leaning at the time hopefully to hear more- eye.

"Ouch!" And a poof later, the clone was no more, sending the info to Naruto who was currently shaking his head.

Getting ready to flash back into the house Naruto paused when he heard commotion in the lower deck of the ship.

Originally Naruto was going to write it off as some crew hand lucky enough to avoid getting the tar kicked out of them and was about to leave before he heard a whine.

Not a groan like many of the beaten bodies around him, but an animalistic, whine. Remembering who these guys were, chances were pretty good there was a seriously hurt animal down there.

Using a passive form of sage mode, Naruto made his way down the ship steps sending Nature energy out in pulses, using the feedback as a echolocation.

This method was not only good for sensing bodies but it mimicked Kurama's empathic abilities, telling mental states of people, intentions and to a lesser degree, emotions. Whatever was around here was alive, scared, and wasn't alone. Feeling out for the life forces he felt in the lower deck, Naruto.

His search led him to an unlit corner of the ship, from the light in the doorway, he was able to make out numerous cages. Each one showed signs of wear and tear, rust, and even dried blood. There were a few lumpy silhouettes in the kennels and cages, so they must have caught some animals before they got too his land.

Knowing this is where they kept animals that were captured, based on the smell alone, the conditions couldn't have been good. Naruto never liked cages, or cruelty for the sake of cruelty, and if he wasn't on a mission to pinpoint whatever was hiding here, he'd more than likely go back up stairs to kick the captain a few more times.

Naruto made a few clones to free and take a few animals at a time to his reserve, while if necessary, giving medical treatment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw something dart from between the boxes, bright and lithe, its movements remained silent despite the constant movement. Whatever it was, there was grace seemingly etched into its being. Emitting more Nature energy to become a beacon of peace and positivity, Naruto kneeled down and waited.

" **What are you waiting for?"** Kurama growled, **"You're needed back home, right? Why wait for some possible filthy mongrel that'll bite and give you rabies!"**

'Hey Kurama,' the young Uzumaki greeted the ranting bijuu,not at all fazed by his character, 'When did you wake up? And we can't just leave whoever it is down here.'

" **Wha- yes you can. Look, the door is open, you can just walk out."** Kurama pointed out in a deadpan tone, Naruto sweatdropped.

'Calm down, I'm not letting an innocent animal suffer, besides, they can handle it at home' Naruto waved off his insistence.

" **Naruto you have a habit of letting your kindness get the better of you."** Kurama reasoned, **"What if this thing tries to kill you? Granted I could leave but I'd prefer you healthy."**

'Oh come on,' Naruto almost groaned before a smirk tugged at his lips, 'I kept you, didn't I?"

" **Yeah well I- wait! what the HELL did you just-"** Whatever the fox demon was about to say, hi partner cut him off.

'Oop! Here they come' Naruto thought quickly, his patience paid off, surprisingly in his mind.

Naruto could admit he was never the most patient person, but a hard truth to learn was that, if he kept rushing into things the situation would get worse.

" **Like hell! "Keep me"? I hope this mongrel bites your nose off, and takes!... t-takes.."** Kurama lost whatever steam he had at what was presented before his partner.

Snow white fur covered every inch of the creature slowly making its way towards the blond who tilted his head to see it. Forest green eyes shimmered in the darkness of the room piercing the shadows in a curious gaze. A fox, a single arctic fox stood before the ninja regarding his presence with a calculating gaze. The color scheme of its fur was white and grey, with its bushy tail waving behind, it sat in front of Naruto seemingly confused by his aura.

"Hey, you need help? Lose your family?" The blond questioned before feeling himself sweatdrop.

The fox tilted its head again making Naruto hang his head.

" **...Why do you keep believing they can understand you?"** Kurama quietly asked as Naruto gained a tick mark.

'Well what do you expect me to do?!' Naruto raved at the fox, 'You talk to it then?!'

" **I don't think it works that way…"** Kurama sweat dropped before reaching out with his own chakra, **"Kit! Look to the cage, third from the bottom, on the left!"**

Without another word, Naruto followed his partners directions, the fox watching as his eyes landing on a cage containing an almost still figure on the floor of the kinnel. Not a word to waste, Naruto reached the cage, unlocking it and saw it was another arctic fox, this one by comparison however, had seen better days, his fur was grey, but sullied by the blood rushing from the wounds littering the body, he wouldn't make it if nothing was done.

After healing him, and making sure the fox had a pulse, Naruto was more shocked that he didn't wake up. Gently picking him up Naruto felt something rub against his leg. Looking down it was the same fox he had been talking to was looking up to him almost expectantly.

"How does this stuff happen to me?" Naruto muttered to himself while Kurama remained silent.

Kneeling down and offering his arm, Naruto watched the fox jump up and land on his shoulder like a perch before shaking his head. Naruto and his newest companions flashed away appearing in his apartment.

With a sigh, Naruto quickly sat the unconscious fox on a pillow, while the other climbed down from the perch on his shoulder.

Knowing the change in climate would hit them both, Naruto used a medical ninjutsu to ease the transition, acclimating their bodies to the much warmer climate before the front door opening got his attention.

Turning around Naruto locked eyes with an out of breath, frantic Erica.

"Boyd!" She gasped, "He's gone!"

This night was not gonna get any easier any time soon, was it?

~TBC~

So, you asked and you have received! Sorry these chapters are so sporadic but if I had my way, I'd be writing these all the time. Unfortunately the world isn't so kind, but seriously, you guy's R&R and I'll crank em out, you know how we do! Right, not fast. Just so happened to get em both this time around! Your reviews and encouragements are seriously mind blowing, I had no idea people would like this story but I can't overstate how much I appreciate the positivity, you guys rule! As for the pairings, yes Naruto will get a girl, I swear it! So as always, please R&R, thank you for joining the Onyx corps and I'll see you next time!

P.S. tried something new with the fight scene, but not sure if I'll keep it. Let me know what you think. And happy belated 4th of july peeps, for those that do not celebrate, I hope you have a great day too!


End file.
